A Treasure to Remember
by Chavonnie26
Summary: Basically Treasure Planet but with my OCs and the Teen Titans playing the parts. Story always better than summary.


**Me: Hello people of earth today I bring you an interstellar story from far into the future based on my favourite movie of all time Treasure Planet. Also please send in movie rewrite requests that you want me to do but absolutely no horror in any way, shape or form. I spook more easily than a horse at a poisonous snake show. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Magpie, Umbra, Strike, Beastia and myself. Grimbutnotalways owns Laughter. Now onto the fic my pretties! Ohh that gives me an idea for my next fic!**

* * *

We see a beautiful sight of a galaxy with something resembling an old-fashioned ocean-liner "sailing" across it.

"On clear nights, the shipping vessels, filled with their priceless shipments of sunstones felt they were safe. But, little did they suspect that they were being followed…" A soft female voice narrated.

A giant ship, covered in barnacles flew over to the ship.

"By pirates. The most staunch and bloodthirsty pirate ever to set to space, Umbra of the Shadow Realm!" The narrator said dramatically.

A woman wearing a black dress that was slightly ripped was leading the ship. THIS was the dreaded pirate of space, Umbra of the Shadow Realm! She wheeled over to the crew of villains and barked, "FIRE!"

The cannons flared, blowing holes into the ship. The pirates then swung from the Phantos to the vessel. Blasters were flaring as a girl with black hair and purple eyes looked at this in wonder. The girl was reading a holo-book. She leaned in closer out of excitement.

"Like a wolf overtaking its prey…" The narrator said until she was cut off.

"MAGPIE ROTH!" barked a woman's voice.

The girl quickly closed the book and pretended to sleep. A woman walked up. She had long, purple hair and was named Raven Roth. She leaned on the doorframe and simply said, "I thought you were supposed to be in bed. Artemis and Apolla are already asleep."

"C'mon, mom!" Magpie begged, eyes tearing up, "It's just getting to the best part!"

Raven looked resolved…for mere moments before breaking into a smile and she asked, "Could your eyes get any bigger? Make way."

She sat down next to Magpie as the latter opened the book.

"Like a wolf overtaking its prey, Umbra' pirates attacked!" The narrator said continuing where she left off.

The pirates jumped to the next ship, but one jumped, headlong, into the mast. The guards fought, valiantly, but were quickly over-powered. Umbra picked up fistfuls of the treasure and cackled, insanely. She then got back on her own ship, which took off.

"Then, packing up their spoils…" The narrator said.

The ship then disappeared in a wave of darkness.

"Vanished without a trace." The narrator said dramatically.

The two 'oohed' at this.

"Nobody ever found Umbra' secret trove, but many believe that it is on the farthest side of the galaxy, waiting…" the narrator said as the story came to a close.

The two then spoke the same two words the narrator said…

"Treasure Planet!"

Raven then closed the book and looked at Magpie, smiling.

"Alright, you little spacer, time for bed." She said.

"How'd Umbra do it, mom?" Magpie asked, jumping off the railing of her bed and crawling under her blanket "How she would swoop in and vanish without a trace?"

"I'm sure that I don't know." Raven replied.

"Is there REALLY a Treasure Planet?" Magpie asked.

"Magpie, I think it's more…like a legend." Raven replied.

"I think it's real." Magpie said.

"Then it IS real." Raven said, planting a kiss on Magpie's forehead. She then walked out, turned the lights off, and closed the door.

Magpie slept…for approximately five seconds. She opened the book, yet again.

"On the calm, clear nights in the summer nights of the most beautiful galaxy, some people have been known to let their spirits SOAR!" The narrator said beginning the story again.

* * *

10 years later, Magpie is found wearing black hoop earrings, a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a magpie in the middle, a black leather jacket, black bracelets, black leggings, a black belt with raven head buckle, black socks, and black shoes with dark blue boarders. Her hair was still black, but she now put it in a braid that stopped at the small of her back.

She was doing what she loved doing, which was solar surfing on her dark blue homemade solar surfer. She soared up into the sky, and when she was high enough, she stepped on a button that retracted the sail. She closed her eyes as she began falling, in style! She spun around doing many well-known sky diving tricks. She was about to crash to the ground when she pressed the button again and began flying forward.

"Yaaaa-hoo!" she yelled as she did this trick.

She then crashed through a barrier for a mining company. She could hear the alarm go off when she crashed, but she ignored it. She began sliding on a large tube, leaving sparks behind.

"Whoo!" she said as she flew off the tube.

Then she saw a large digging machine that had a rhythm that when timed perfectly, you can pass through unharmed. If not, well, Magpie didn't think of that, she only saw it as a challenge. She pressed the button to retract the sail.

"Come on!" she said as she neared the machine.

She flew into it, and... She made it through. She pressed the button again to hold onto the sail and sailed off hooting and hollering, having the time of her life. That is, until she heard sirens behind him. She looked back and saw two robotic cops riding towards her on their solar scooters.

"Oh, great." Magpie sighed. She knew she would be taken back to her Mom at the Toon-Bow inn. Speaking of the inn, let's see what's happening there now! Shall we?

The Toon-Bow Inn was crowded with some people having to stand at their tables. Raven, Artemis and Apolla were busying carrying plates off of tables and delivering orders at the time.

Artemis wore black pants, black boots, a silver top with a crescent moon on it and a black bandana to keep her silver and black hair out of her face while Apolla wore white pants, white boots, a gold top with a sun on it and a white bandana to cover up her gold and black hair.

"Senora Raven!" Mas said, waving his glass in the air.

"I know! Refill on the Purp juice. I'll be right with you Mas!" Raven said.

At the moment though, she had to deliver to the Fenton table.

"There we go. That's four powdered donuts..." she laid a plate of donuts in front of Mr Fenton, "two eggs sunny side up," she set a plate of sunny side up eggs on Mrs Fenton's place, "and it's two big bowls of Lucky Charms cereal for the kids!" She gave Jazz and Danny each a bowl of the colourful cereal.

"Awesome!" Danny said happy that his breakfast didn't want HIM for breakfast.

"Enjoy!" Raven said, before moving away to another table by a window. Somebody was sitting there and playing with a gadget.

"Sorry Strike. It's been a madhouse here all morning!" Raven said as she placed his meal and drink on his table.

"It's cool Rae." Strike said as he placed his gadget down to look at his meal. "Mmm, my fish taco breakfast with a cup of Coca-Cola to wash it down!" Strike said. "Yum!" Then a little boy came up to him. His hair was sandy brown and cut close to his head, and he looked up at Strike.

"Uh, hi there. Why'd you come over here? Your parents around here somewhere?" Strike asked. "What's the matter, cat got your-" Strike was cut off when the boy pulled a car battery out of nowhere with jumper cables.

The boy then attached the cables to Strike giving him a shock. The boy then took them off and walked away, looking for his next victim.

"Oh, they're so adorable at that age." Raven said, coming over to Strike's table. Strike was charred black after the shock.

"Yeah, deplorable. Uh...adorable!" Strike said puffing out smoke when he talked. He brushed himself off to get the black stuff off before talking.

"Oh, that reminds me, how are the kids doing?" he asked.

"Much better. I know they had some rough spots earlier this year like when Artemis blew up the stables with a sneeze, but l really think... that they're starting to turn a corner." Raven said, lifting some plates off of a table as Artemis and Apolla went into the kitchen.

The door burst open with Robo-Cop1 and Robo-Cop2 on either side of Magpie.

"Mrs Roth?" Robo-Cop1 said.

Raven dropped all her plates on the floor when they came in.

"Magpie!" she said

"Ooh...wrong turn." Strike said as Artemis and Apolla came out the kitchen only to go back in when they saw the angry police bots.

"Okay, thanks for the lift guys." Magpie said, lifting Robo-Cop1's hand off of her shoulder, only to have him grab her shoulder again.

"Not so fast." Robo-Cop1 said.

"We apprehended your daughter operating that darn solar surfer in a restricted area." Robo-Cop2 said

"Moving violation 904, section fifteen, paragraph, um..." Robo-Cop1 began, but stopped when he forgot what was next.

"Six?" Magpie suggested rubbing her face.

"Thank you." Robo-Cop1 said.

"Don't mention it." Magpie said.

"Magpie." Raven snapped as some light bulbs upstairs exploded.

"As you are aware, ma'am... this constitutes a violation of her probation." Robo-Cop2 said

"Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just-" Raven said

"Um. Ahem." Strike said getting up and going over to the cops. "Pardon me officers, if I might, uh, interject here. I am the world renowned inventor Doctor Strike Harper. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, I have some clippings."

"Are you this girl's father?" Robo-Cop2 asked.

"Oh! Good heavens, no! Eww! He's just an old friend of the family." Raven said laughing. The cops leaned in towards Strike.

"Back off sir!" they said harshly.

"Thank you, Strike. I will take it from here." Raven said

"Okay, if you want Rae." Strike said, before whispering, "Don't ever let me do that again."

"Due to repeated violations of statute 15 C, we have impounded her vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result... in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall." Robo-Cop1 said

"Kiddie hoosegow." Robo-Cop2 said

"The slammo." Robo-Cop1 said.

"Thank you officers. It won't happen again." Raven said, taking Magpie out of their hands.

"We see her type all the time, ma'am." Robo-Cop1 said

"Wrong choices." Robo-Cop2 said

"Dead-enders." Robo-Cop1 added

"Losers." Robo-Cop2 added. Magpie turned and glared at the two when Robo-Cop2 said that.

"You take care now." Robo-Cop1 said

"Let's motor." Robo-Cop1 said.

Then the two walked out. There was a moment of silence before Raven looked at the crowd, who then began to talk and eat again.

"Magpie, I have had it." she said, "Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?" Magpie seemed to ignore her and went over to clear a nearby table.

"Magpie. Magpie, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place going myself without you going-"

"Mom, it's no big deal." Magpie said, turning to face her. "There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my... Forget it." She picked up the tray with dirty dishes and made her way back to the kitchen as Artemis and Apolla came out the kitchen again but this time with their arms loaded with food.

"Senora Raven!" Mas said, banging on his table with his cup.

"I'll be with you in a moment Mas!" Raven said.

"Magpie, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." Raven said before going to Mas.

Magpie looked at her mom and two adopted sisters before going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what future?" she asked as she went through the door.

As night time approached, Magpie spent it on the inn's roof, throwing rocks into the gutter with Artemis and Apolla. When they were out of rocks, they decided to listen to Raven and Strike.

"I really don't get how you can do it Rae. Trying to run an inn while raising felons like- felons...fellows... fellows like Artemis, Apolla and Magpie." Strike said, trying to find the right word for them.

"Running it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since her father left, well, Magpie's just never recovered and since their parents died neither have the twins. And you know how smart they are. They built their first solar surfers when they were eight!" They smiled at the memory. "And yet, they're failing at school, Magpie is constantly in trouble while the twins can barely control their powers, and when I talk to them, they're like strangers to me. I don't know, Strike. I've tried everything-" They watched and were distracted by a ship in the shape of a gold star that was falling down from the sky. It crashed on the dock and a small fire began. They slid off of the roof and rushed to the ship.

"Hey, Mister?" Magpie said yelling at the ship. "Mister, you're OK in there, right?" Magpie banged on the window. A strange man wearing a half orange half black mask with only one eye pressed his face against the window.

"Aaah!" Magpie yelped, jumping back as Artemis and Apolla stood behind her.

The window opened and the man fell out. He wore an all-black suit, and was carrying a small chest.

"He's after me." He said, grabbing Magpie's jacket. "Can you see him? Those eyes like slits, and skin as brown as the wood of an oak!"

"Uh, hit your head pretty hard, there. Didn't you sir?" Artemis asked poking her head around Magpie as Apolla did the same.

"He's after me chest. That horrible cyborg and his band of cutthroats." He lifted the chest up on his hunched back, "But they'll have to pry it from Slade's cold, dead, fingers afore l-argh!" Slade dropped the chest and began coughing.

"Aw man," Magpie said, "Uh, come on, give me your arm." Magpie took Slade's arm, chest stuck in his fist, and lifted him up. "That's it. A little help?"

Artemis supported his other side as Apolla carried his chest.

"Ohh." Slade said in a soft moaning voice as he was carried up to the inn.

"Mom's gonna love this." Magpie said as Artemis and Apolla silently agreed.

Then, the rain began to fall. Back in the inn, Raven flipped a switch on the window to change the blinds. It went from the outside rainfall to Amity Park, then the desert of Agrabah, and finally, she stopped it on Jump City Park in the afternoon.

"Thanks for listening, Strike." Raven sighed, "It helps." she sat down.

Strike packed up his things and was ready to leave. Then he turned and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's all gonna be okay." he said. "You'll see."

"I keep dreaming one day," Raven opened her holographic locket that showed images of Magpie, Artemis and Apolla playing as toddlers. "I'll open that door... and there they'll be just the way they were." It switched to when they were five year olds playing with a little top, "Smiling, happy girls, holding a new pet..." It switched to show all three of them holding onto a really big cat, "and begging me to let them keep it." Strike opened the front door to reveal Magpie, Artemis and Apolla holding up Slade.

"Magpie Roth!" Raven gasped

"Mom, he's hurt! Bad." Magpie said as they set Slade on the ground, his chest not too far away.

"My chest, girl." Slade said reaching for it, "He'll be comin' soon." he began pressing the dials on it. When it opened, he pulled out a round thing wrapped in cloth.

"Can't let them find this." he said

"Who's coming?" Magpie asked. Slade grabbed Magpie and pulled her down.

"The cyborg." he whispered into Magpie's ear. "Beware the cyborg." As Slade slowly slid down to the floor, Magpie was able to grab the ball. Then as he lay with his eye closed on the ground, unmoving.

Lights came through the window from outside. Outside, a ship was floating down in front of the inn. Magpie edged over to the window to peek through the screen. She was able to see through the darkness many figures, but the one in the middle looked as though he was holding a beam of energy.

"Quick we gotta go!" Magpie said. She grabbed her mom and sisters and began rushing up the stairs. Strike looked at the door, but quickly follows them after a blast of sonic energy broke the lock.

"I'm goin' with Magpie on this one Rae!" Strike said following the four. Other blasts of different kinds crashed through the window and sparked a small fire in the kitchen. Strike reached a window and pushed it open. He looked down to see a giant bison waiting.

"Yo Appa!" he said. It looked up at him and groaned.

"Stay! Don't move." Strike said

"I don't think he's going anywhere Strike." Raven said. Down stairs, the group was looking throughout the whole inn. "Where is it?" one asked

"It's got to be here somewhere!" Another yelled. Magpie was able to see the shadow of a person pointing at the stairs.

"Don't worry girls. Like Raven said, Appa's not gonna move. Now, we jump on the count of three. One..." Strike said

"Three!" Magpie said pushing the four of them out and jumping after them. When they landed on Appa, Strike grabbed the reigns.

"Yip Yip!" he said. Appa then took off. Raven looked back at the inn to see it all on fire. She sighed and held up her head. The girls watched this, but then turned their attention back to the ball. Magpie unwound the string and brushed the cloth off of it. In her hands was revealed a shining metal orb with buttons and lines all across it.

After the incident at the Toon Bow, Strike took Magpie, Artemis, Apolla and Raven to his home. They all went to the quietest place they could find to calm down, the library.

"I just got off the phone with the cops." Strike said, coming into the library with a blanket for Raven who sat in a big comfy chair, "Those pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Raven. I'm afraid the old Toon bow inn has burned to the ground."

Magpie turned to her mom, about to say something, but then closed her mouth and walked over to a table where the orb was while Artemis and Apolla sat on the floor unsure of what to do.

"Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that weird sphere." Strike said as Magpie picked up the orb. "Those markings are so strange." Magpie then aimlessly began pushing buttons while Strike was talking. "Unlike anything I've ever encountered." The buttons the receded and Magpie began spinning the parts around. "Even with my experience and library of knowledge, It could take me years to unlock its..." then, the orb stopped spinning and lit up as the room went dark. "Hey!" Light's floated above them from the orb and all around them, enveloping them in a large orb of lights.

"It's a map." Strike said, fascinated. Inside the orb were holographic pictures of worlds, proving that it was a map of some kind. "Hey look! This is us. The planet Toontresor." Strike said as he touched the world.

When he did, everything then began moving past them. Strike was excited as he pointed at the worlds as they moved past him.

"That's the Digital Cloud. Oh! The Shadow Realm! That's the Light Cross, and that's the Magical Abyss. Wait. What's this?" The map stopped moving as the other planets faded and one with two rings around it remained. "It's... It's-"

"Treasure Planet." Artemis, Apolla and Magpie said in unison.

"No way." Strike said.

"That's Treasure Planet!" Artemis said, excited as she got off the ground with Apolla.

"Umbra's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? Do you know what this means?!" Strike said, getting more excited.

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away." Magpie said, looking down at the map.

"Whoever brings it back," Strike said, "would be able to hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers. He'd be able to experience-!" the map turned off and the regular lights turned on. "Whoo! What just happened?"

"Auntie Raven, this is it! The answer to all our problems!" Artemis said, walking up to her now standing aunt.

"Artemis, there is absolutely no way-" Raven started

"Don't you remember? All those stories?" Apolla asked completely on her sister's side.

"That's all they ever were. Stories!" said Raven.

"With that treasure, we could rebuild the toon bow a hundred times over!" said Magpie siding with her adopted sisters.

"Well, this is, it's just, oh my." Raven said, getting a bit flabbergasted. "Strike can you explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's really crazy, going all across the galaxy alone." Strike said.

"Now at last we hear some sense!" Raven said.

She looked victorious, while Artemis, Apolla and Magpie looked defeated.

"That's why I'm going with you." Strike added.

Raven then looked as surprised as the girls.

"Strike!" she yelled.

Strike then grabbed a bag out of nowhere and ran out of the room with the four following close behind.

"I'll use my latest inventions' money to finance this whole trip... "Strike went to his room to grab his blueprints, "I'll commission a ship..." He then grabbed all his clothes and stuffed them into his bag, "I'll hire a captain and a crew..." he then climbed up a pile of books back in the library to reach a cup with a toothbrush in it. He dropped the toothbrush in the bag.

"You're not serious." Raven said.

"All my life, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, "Strike said, sliding down the pile, "and here it is screaming... Go Strike, Go Strike, Go Go-"Strike began to do the cabbage patch, but stopped when Raven spoke.

"Okay, okay, you're ALL grounded!" She said

"Mom," Magpie said, "I know we keep messing up, and I know that we let you down. But this is our chance to make it up to you. We're gonna set things right."

"Raven, if I may." Strike said, drawing Raven over towards him to talk. "You said so yourself: You've tried everything. There are much worse things than a few character building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing to do, or because you want to go?" asked Raven.

"I really really really _really_ want to go, and it's the right thing." Raven looked over at the girls, a sad expression on her face.

"Girl, I don't want to lose any of you." she said

"Mom, you won't. We'll make you proud." Magpie said.

"We promise Auntie Rae." Artemis said with a smile.

"Well. Uh. Ahem," Strike said, ruining the moment. "Now that that's all settled, we'll start preparations at once. Girls, soon we'll be off to the space Port." he pointed to the sky where a crescent moon was.

The girls and Strike made it to the Toontressor Space Port on a space barge some weeks later when Strike had everything in order. The girls made it out first and looked around to see many people passing them and wingulls flying in the sky.

"Yo! Girls! Wait up!" they heard Strike yell from inside the ship. They just stood there as Strike came out of the ship wearing what was more like a deep sea diver suit than a space traveling suit. He walked out and lifted the lid off of the suits helmet.

"Hey girls, this'll be a good opportunity where we get to know each other." Strike said, approaching the teens. "You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um... well, contempt, but, in our case-"

"Look, let's just find the ship, okay?" Magpie said before walking away with Artemis and Apolla right behind her.

Strike just stood there as the lid closed itself. Unsure of where to go, Magpie asked a couple of people where the ship was.

"Second dock on your right." A boy named Hotspot said from atop a ladder.

"You can't miss it." Said a girl named Bumble Bee who was holding the ladder up for her friend.

"Thanks." Magpie said

"It's the suit isn't it?" Strike asked catching up to them. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to those two blue and pink bunnies. This one said it would fit, that one said it was my colour. Usually I'm good with clothes, but with those two I just got confused!" Strike crashed into the girls who just stopped walking. Strike looked up and realized where they were.

"Oh! Girls! This is our ship! The CSR Legacy!" Strike said. Strike headed for the gangplank, while the girls looked up at the ship in awe. (**Me: CSR= Chavonnie26's Stories Rock**)

"Whoa!" they said before heading up the gangplank. All around them were creatures of all shapes and sizes readying the ship for its maiden voyage.

"How cool is this?" Magpie said.

"Off the scale cool." Artemis said dreamily and then she crashed into a tall African woman with snake eyes.

"Sorry about that, I..." Artemis began, but was cut off by the woman yelling at her in some sort of weird language and looked like she wanted to fight.

"Let me take care of this Artemis." Strike said and then the most incoherent babble came from Strike, but it sounded like woman. When he stopped, the woman walked off.

"I'm fluent in Swahili. Took two years of it in high school." Strike said before walking off.

"Swahili? Cool." Artemis said before following their friend with Magpie and Apolla.

"Good morning captain." Strike said to a man with yellow wings. "Everything shipshape?"

"Shipshape it is sir, but I'm not the captain." he said. "The captain's aloft." They all looked up to see a green skinned woman swinging from mast to mast, before doing a flip and landing on her feet. The girls and Strike just stared in awe.

"Wasp, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and as usual," she said in an angry tone. "It's... perfect." her voice softened. "Can't you get anything wrong?"

"You flatter me Miss." Wasp said bowing to her. Then she turned to see Strike.

"Doctor Strike Harper I presume?" she asked

"Well, um, uh yes, I-" Strike said.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She said banging on the front.

"I can hear you, now stop banging!" Strike said, before trying to pry his helmet off.

"If I may say," she held onto a part that had a plug in it, and pulled the plug out, "this suit works better when it's right way up and plugged in." She turned Strike around and plugged the plug into his butt, causing him to be zapped by electricity. Strike finally got his helmet off and took the plug out.

"If you don't mind, I could do my own plugging." Strike said, holding onto said plug.

The woman grabbed his right hand and began shaking it.

"I'm Captain Beastia Logan, from Jump City. Fought against a whole armada of Gordanians, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars." she said before turning to Wasp. "You've met my first officer commander Wasp. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."

"Please." Wasp said being modest.

"Oh shut up Wasp. You know I don't mean a word of it." Beastia said

"Scuse me for interrupting your banter and all, but I'd like to introduce you to Magpie Roth, Artemis Duncan and Apolla Duncan. Magpie, you see, is the girl who found the treasure-" Strike was cut off when Beastia quickly covered his mouth.

"Harper. Please." she said. She looked around at those who wanted to listen in, but then turned to their work, before looking at Strike.

"I'd like a word with you in my state room." she said.

The six of them were in the room, and Beastia locked it, just in case.

"Dr Harper," she said walking from the door to her desk, "to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

"Hold up. Imbecilic? Now that's just crazy!" Strike said as Artemis and Apolla held back chuckles.

"May I have the map?" she asked.

Magpie looked reluctant to give it up, but then took it out of her coat pocket and tossed it to her captain.

"Here." she said. She caught it and looked at it.

"Looks like something from home." she said smiling. Her smile disappeared in an instant as she walked to a wardrobe.

"Miss Roth, Misses Duncan," she said, opening it to reveal a single chest, "in the future, you're going to call me Captain or Ma'am, okay?" She put the map in the chest and locked it. Magpie sighed and stood silently.

"Yes Ma'am." Artemis and Apolla said in unison.

"Miss Roth." Beastia said dangerously.

"Yes, ma'am." Magpie said

"Good girls." Beastia said while closing the wardrobe. She walked back over to her desk before stopping in front of Strike. "Listen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And Dr Harper, again, with the greatest amount of respect possible, keep your trap shut."

"Captain, I promise I-" Strike started to be cut off by Beastia again.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible: I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're... oh how did I describe them Wasp, I came up with something good this morning."

"A ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots, ma'am." Wasp said.

"There you go, poetry." Beastia said

"Now see here-" Strike started

"Dr Harper I'd love to chat. Tea, cakes, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and you have your outfit to buff up." Beastia said. "Commander Wasp, please escort these four to the galley. Young Magpie, Artemis and Apolla will be working with our cook, Mr Stone."

"Wait what?" Magpie said, finally paying attention. "The cook?!"

* * *

The girls and Strike came walking down the stairs to the galley, being followed by commander Wasp.

"That woman! Who does she think is working for whom?!" Strike asked nobody in particular.

"It's my map, and she has me waitressing tables!" Magpie said as outraged as Strike while Artemis and Apolla were doing the wise thing and keeping their traps shut.

"I'll not tolerate a foul word about our captain." Wasp said, grabbing onto their shoulders. "There's not a finer sailor in this or any galaxy." They looked ahead hearing somebody whistle, and was able to notice movement beyond the steam of the kitchen ahead of them.

"Mr Stone." Wasp said

"Well, Commander Wasp. I thought I said to call me Vic." said a voice. Everybody was able to tell the voice was looking at them.

"Bringing in such people into my humble galley." The voice stepped out of the steam to reveal a tall man nearly entirely made of metal with brown skin and eyes but no hair. "If I knew you were all coming, I'd have cleaned up a bit." As he walked over to a counter top, Magpie and the twins studied him.

"The cyborg." they whispered in unison.

"This is Doctor Strike Harper. The financier of this voyage." Wasp said. Strike stepped forward and gave a little bow. Vic moved forward, using his robotic eye to scan Strike strange suit.

"Love the outfit, Dr Harper." Vic said with sarcasm before turning to the counter.

"Uh, thanks. Love the weird eye, and the arm and..." Strike said, stammering, before pushing the girls ahead of him. "Uh this is Magpie, Artemis and Apolla!"

"Magpie, Artemis and Apolla huh?" Vic said, holding out his right arm for the girls to shake.

Unfortunately, it currently had knives for fingers. Vic noticed his mistake before turning it back to a proper hand and held it out with a smile. Magpie just glared at the cyborg while Artemis and Apolla hid behind her.

"Please don't be put off by all the machinery." Vic said before using his bionics on some shrimps slicing them out of the shells then he grabbed some vegetables, and with his built-in knives sliced them up.

"The bionics are hard to get used to," Vic said grabbing three eggs before tossing them in the air, "but it really does come in handy every now and then." He caught the eggs behind his back with his arm and cracked them all into a pot without getting all the shells in there too.

Then he took up the pot and threw it into the air, before doing a one handed back flip in front of where it was going to land on the fire. When it landed, he threw some spices in before taking a sip from the pot with a spoon.

"MMM!" he said before getting some bowls and dipping them in the pot. "Here, have a taste of my famous baby back rib stew." Vic handed them the bowls and a spoon for each. Strike smelled the soup, before gingerly dipping his spoon in to have some. He put it in his mouth and smiled happily.

"MMM! Delightfully tangy, yet robust." he said

"Old family recipe." Vic said. Just then an eyeball surfaced and Strike jumped back holding onto the bowl with outstretched arms.

"In fact, that was a part of the old family!" Vic said before bursting into laughter.

"Uh, yeah. Well..." Strike said while Vic took the eye ball out and popped it into his own mouth.

"I'm nothing if I'm not a kidder." Vic said to the girls. "Go on Mag, have a swig." Magpie looked at the strange substance, and took some out with her spoon, just when she was about to take some her spoon ate it turning into a Morph that looked a lot like Apolla's.

"Morph, you little troublemaker. So that's where you were hiding." he said.

Magpie then saw Morph turn into a straw and ate the rest of the stew.

"Cool another Morph I thought they were all extinct." Apolla said as her own Morph came out of her pocket to eat hers and Artemis's stews.

"Morph!" Morph said, before turning into huge lips and giving Magpie a kiss on the cheek.

"This is my Morph. I rescued the little fella from an abusive owner. They're pretty rare. Never seen another until now." He rubbed Morph's head. "We've been together ever since." A whistle came from above, and Wasp looked on before turning to the group.

"We're about to get underway." he said. "Would you like to observe the launch Dr Harper?" Wasp held out his hand and motioned towards the stairs up to the main deck.

"Would I?! Can my aim be any truer with a bow and arrow?" Strike asked smiling. Wasp didn't get the joke, and stood still, his face blank, his arm still out.

"I'll just follow you." Strike said, going up the stairs. The girls were about to follow him, until Wasp stopped them.

"You girls will stay here," Wasp said while Vic was sipping some more soup from his spoon, "in your charge Mr. Stone." Vic almost choked on the soup.

"Begging your pardon sir but-" Vic said coming up next to the shocked girls.

"Captain's orders!" Wasp said, turning from the stairs to the four. "See to it the new cabin girls be kept busy."

"Aw but, no you can't-" the girls said at the same time Vic spoke, pointing at the cyborg cook.

"No, you can't-" Vic said at the same time the girls spoke, pointing at the super powered girls. The all sighed in the same way and rubbed the bridge of their noses before turning to each other.

"So," Vic said, walking around them, "captain's put you with me."

"Whatever." Magpie said, keeping the seriousness in her voice while Artemis and Apolla said nothing.

"Who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?" Vic said, before turning to the counter and slicing things up with his built in knives.

"Yeah." Magpie said.

She went over to a barrel and found purps inside. She grabbed on and began slowly walking over Vic while Artemis and Apolla sat down on a nearby barrel that was empty.

"You know..." Magpie said "These purps are just like the ones back home... on Toontressor. You ever been there?"

"Can't say I have Mags." Vic said, catching a stray piece of lettuce that almost flew off the counter.

"Come to think of it," Magpie said while taking a bite out of the fruit, "just before I left, I met this guy, who was, um... looking for his cyborg buddy."

"Is that so?" Vic said, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Yeah. What was that masked guy's name? Oh yeah, Slade. Know anyone named that." Magpie asked as Artemis and Apolla gulped.

"Slade? Slade?" Vic asked, lifting up a big pot while shaking his head. "The name's not ringing any bells. Must've been a different cyborg. There's quite a few cyborg's roaming these parts." He put the pot on a fire.

"Prepare to cast off!" They heard Wasp say from above them.

"Go ahead girls, and go watch the launch. There'll be plenty of work afterwards." Vic said.

Magpie kept her eyes on the cyborg while she, Artemis and Apolla went up the stairs and out onto the deck. Vic's mood went from kind to serious as his Morph or Morph2 crawled onto his shoulder.

"It'd be best if we keep an eye on this one Morph. We wouldn't want her straying into things he shouldn't." Vic said

Morph2 nodded his head.

* * *

"We're all clear captain!" said a man wearing a ridiculous costume named Dr Light from up in the crow's nest.

Beastia looked pleased at the news as she stood between Wasp and Strike. Magpie, Artemis and Apolla had just come up from below and began wandering around the deck, looking at everything that caught their interest.

"Well, my super powered friend." Beastia said, turning to Wasp. "Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?"

"My pleasure Captain." He responded nodding, before turning to the rest of the crew.

"All hands to stations!" he shouted. "Smartly now! Loose all solar sails!"

Magpie was bumped into by a tameranian woman, who turned to growl at her. She backed up a few paces, only to be spun around when Red X ran past her while Artemis and Apolla watched off to the side. The ship was starting to lift up as the light hit the sails. Down in the hull, a young teen with blonde hair and blue eyes named Kitten Moth was watching the power tubes rising, her hand on a lever, waiting.

"Heave up the braces! Brace up." Wasp continued yelling.

The ship started rising higher and higher, and then the girls realized that it wasn't the ship rising so fast, it was them!

"Whoa!" they said as they started floating off the deck.

"Ooh!" Strike said as he, Beastia, and Wasp were floating. Strike though, took advantage of the weightlessness and started floating up while in a lying down position.

"Miss Mamba, engage the artificial gravity." Beastia said.

Black Mamba said something in Swahili before saluting and pushing down on a half-moon shaped lever. A purple light quickly shimmered on the deck, and everything that was floating soon fell to the ground. Unfortunately, Strike fell to the deck face first. Beastia looked at him before looking forward again.

"Ow." he said

"South by Southwest Mr X, heading two-one-zero-zero." she said

"Aye captain." Red X said a hint of snideness in his voice when he said captain. "Two-one-zero-zero." He began turning the helm to the appropriate direction. The ship seemed just about ready to fly away now, and the girls couldn't have been any more excited.

"Full speed Wasp, if you please." Beastia said.

Wasp nodded to her before going to a tube.

"Take her away!" Wasp said into the tube.

Down in the hull Kitten happily pushed down the lever. On the ship's stern, the rockets were readying themselves.

"Brace yourself Dr Harper." Beastia said snidely

"Nyeh nyee nyeh." Strike mocked, rolling his eyes as he got up and stood looking forward again. The rockets then blasted off, and Strike was forced to crash into a wall with the force of the rockets.

"AAH!" Strike yelled as he was forced back.

Magpie positioned herself in the shrouds as the ship started sailing at last while Artemis and Apolla stood close by also in the shrouds. She held onto the ropes looking out into space, a smile on her face. She heard a noise and looked forward to see a large pod of whale soaring past them.

"Wow!" she whispered as she looked one of them in the eye.

Strike came over to a railing and looked at the whales.

"Dang! Look at them all!" he said. He pressed a button on his suit and a camera popped up in front of him. He took it and leaned over a whale ready to take the shot.

"Smile!" he chirped

"Uh, Dr Harper it wouldn't be good if you-" Beastia started, only to be cut off when a whale spouted slime up onto Strike, who after the spouting incident, took the picture. Beastia had a little laugh at the red headed man.

"It really is a good day for sailing, Captain." Vic said coming up from the galley. Beastia looked down at him from her position, all humour gone. Vic looked back up at her, a smile on his lips, and Morph2 on his shoulder.

"And look at you, as pristine and lovely as a Keeper with a fresh new uniform." Vic said, bowing. Morph2 looked at him, and stood on his shoulder and bowed as well.

"Save it for the Tameranian floozies Mr Stone." Beastia said. Morph2 started laughing.

"Tameranian Floozy! Tameranian Floozy!" he repeated as he laughed. Vic quickly grabbed Morph2 with his right arm and held him behind him. He quickly put on a cheesy smile and held his other arm out.

"I feel that was a bit harsh." Vic said. "I was speaking truthfully from the heart, as I always do." Morph2 reached up from behind him and started poking Vic's cheek. Vic used his bionics again to hold tightly to Morph2.

"Uh huh. Hey, are those your cabin girls up in the shrouds?" Beastia said with a sly smirk.

"Yep it- oh." Vic said, noticing the girls hanging off the shrouds. "A momentary aberration, Captain. They're soon to be addressed." He turned to the girls and dropped Morph2 behind his back onto the deck. "Girls!" he said in an authoritative voice. They instantly looked over.

"I've got two new friends for you to meet." Their smiles grew wider as they leaned forward. "Say hello... to Mr Mop," Vic threw a mop to Artemis who caught it, "and Mrs Bucket." He threw a bucket to Apolla, and she caught it as well. They leaned on the shrouds, a blank expression on their faces.

"Yippee." Magpie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

The girls were using their new 'friends' to swab the decks, mumbling and groaning all the way.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop." Artemis said.

Atlas walked by, bumping into Apolla. He turned to look down at the little girl.

"Watch it twerp." he growled, before walking away.

Then a group of crewmen caught their eye. There was tameranian woman name Blackfire, a tall boy wearing a red jumpsuit call Billy Numerous, a couple kids from the HIVE Academy called See-More and Private HIVE, and a small little runt that wore a green jumpsuit called Gizmo. They were whispering amongst themselves, until the tameranian noticed the girls. They stopped talking and glared at them.

"What're you looking at, weirdoes?" See-More asked.

"Yeah! Weirdoes!" Gizmo said.

The girls looked up and saw a woman wearing joker make-up crawling down the mast towards them. When she reached the ground, they were able to notice she had on gloves that had claws coming out them. They then remembered what some people called her... Laughter.

"Cabin girls really should mind their own business." she said in an almost business-like manner, but was still laced with poison.

"Why, is there something you're hiding?" Magpie asked with a smirk as Artemis and Apolla seemed like they wanted to melt into the floor which they almost did.

Laughter scowled at her, before grabbing her shirt and lifting her up to come face to face.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well..." she started

"Yeah, but too bad my nose works fine. Seriously, bad breath. Smells worse than joker gas." Magpie said.

"Why you impudent little...!" Laughter forced Magpie to the mast as the crew members from before held Artemis and Apolla back.

Many crew members began gathering around, urging for them to start fighting.

"Come on! Slice her!" said Dr Light.

Black Mamba threw punches out, speaking in her own language.

"Any last words, Cabin Girl?" Laughter asked, holding out her claws.

Her arm was pulled away by a mechanical vice. Magpie was able to catch a glimpse of Vic as he ate a purp.

"Miss. Laughter..." he asked in a calm manner as Laughter struggled to free her arm without dropping Magpie.

"You ever see what happens to a fresh purp... when you squeeze real hard?" Vic said, squeezing her arm, while pulling it back at an awkward angle. Laughter released Magpie from her vice like grip and the other crew men let Artemis and Apolla go but not before swearing when the girls stomped on the top of their feet.

"What's all this then?" Wasp said, coming up to the group of fighters and spectators as Artemis and Apolla ran to help Magpie up. By the time Wasp came, Vic let go of Laughter and had his arm back to normal.

"You know the rules." Wasp continued. "There'll be no brawling on this ship." This was met by many 'aye aye captain's. "Any further offenders shall be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." He came face to face with Laughter. "Am I clear, Miss. Laughter?" Hearing a low growl, Laughter glanced over to Vic, who was giving his most deadly of deadly stares. Laughter sighed before turning back to Wasp.

"Transparently." she said.

Wasp walked away without noticing the glare Laughter gave to him. It wasn't over between those two.

"Well done Commander Wasp sir." Vic said as the spectators left and he and the girls became more alone. "A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!" When they were alone, Vic grabbed Magpie's mop which had long been forgotten and turned to the young girls standing leaning on the mast.

"Mag! I gave you a job!" Vic said pointing to the mop.

"Hey, I was doing it until that woman-!" Magpie said, growing as angry as Vic.

"No! I don't want to hear it." Vic said pushing the mop to Magpie. "Now I want this deck cleaned spotless, and lord help you if I come back and it's not done. Morph." the morph climbed onto Vic's shoulder. "Keep an eye on these young pups, and let me know if there are any more distractions." Morph2 jumped onto the mast behind the girls before Vic walked away.

"So." Magpie said, only to receive a growl from Morph2.

"We better get to work Mags." Artemis said as she started mopping again.

"Yeah I so don't want to know what they do to slackers on this ship." Apolla said suppressing a shudder as she mopped the deck as well.

* * *

Vic walked into the galley, seeing the crew there, ready for whatever may come.

"So, we're all here then?" Vic asked politely

"Excuse me." Dr Light said, moving to get to his seat.

"Now, if you pardon my plain speaking, are you all..." his arm turned into a sonic cannon and fired it and his polite demeanour turned furious, "STARK-RAVING TOTALLY, BLINKING MAD?!" He lashed out his arm, nicking a piece off of Dr Light's hat. He shrank in his seat, looking on with fear.

"After all my work to get us hired as upstanding crew, you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's even time?!" Vic came face to face with Laughter.

"The girls were snooping around." Laughter said, crossing her arms.

"You just stick to the plan you joker-gas-brained twit." Vic said. "As for the girls, I'll run 'em so ragged they won't have time to think." He put a hand on his chin, a plan for the girls forming in his mind.

* * *

Night time in space and the girls were finishing the deck swabbing. To amuse themselves, Morph1 and Morph2 were cleaning the ground by turning into mops, and then dumped their heads in the sudsy bucket. When they climbed up to their post on the mast, looking at the young girls, they hiccupped a couple bubbles at the same time. The girls smiled and leaned on their mops.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh?" Magpie asked. "Making new friends, like that psycho clown." Morph1 then transformed into a mini Laughter, growled and waved his hands around.

"Psycho Clown, Psycho Clown." he said

"Heh. A little uglier." Artemis said. Morph1 then made Laughter look like a crazy lunatic.

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" he cackled

"Pretty close." Apolla said. Morph1 shrugged.

"Well," Vic said, coming up the deck with a huge bucket, ruining the moment, "thank X'Hal for little miracles. Up here for an hour," Vic dumped whatever was in the bucket over the edge, "and the deck's still in one piece."

"Um, look, I, uh..." Magpie said, "What you did... Thanks."

"Didn't your fathers ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Vic asked. Magpie looked at him, her cheerful expression turning into an almost glare as Artemis and Apolla slowly backed away in fear of their safety. No one ever mentioned her dad unless you had a death wish.

"Your father's not the kind who teaches." Vic almost asked

"No." Magpie said, going back to her mopping. "He was more the kind who takes off and never comes back."

"Oh. I'm sorry, girl." Vic said, showing a hint of sympathy.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." Magpie said with a smile.

"And you two?" Vic asked Artemis and Apolla as they also mopped.

"Our parents died in an explosion when we were 9 but we're doing just fine." Apolla said with a tiny smile while Artemis's mouth was pressed into a firm line.

"Is that so?" Vic asked. "Well, since the captain has put you three in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into those thick heads of yours to keep you lot out of trouble." He emphasized his point by poking Magpie's forehead.

"What?" she asked disbelieving.

"From now on I'm not letting you lot out of my sight." Vic said

"You can't do-" Artemis said.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or brush you hair without my say-so." He pounded his fist in the railing.

"Don't do us any favours!" said Apolla

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my girls. You can be sure of that. Heh heh heh heh heh!" Vic's mechanical eye shined in the star lights. Morning came in space as the Legacy soared in the air.

"Put your back into it!" Vic yelled to the girls as they were trying to pry barnacles off the underside of the ship. Magpie looked at the hull and all the barnacles that clung to it and sighed.

_This is gonna be a long day._ She thought. After they were finished with that long task they were soon peeling potatoes in the galley. While the girls used knives, Vic used his bionics. Magpie looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

**_We're questions to the world_**

**_Not an answer to be heard._**

The girls remembered a moment when they were really young and Magpie's mother was holding them as they looked out the window of their old house as it rained outside. It was one year before the explosion.

**_Or a moment that's held in your arms_**

The girls were brought back to reality as Vic was trying to show them how to tie a difficult knot. They looked away, not caring the slightest.

**_And what do you think you'd ever say_**

**_We won't listen anyway_**

**_You don't know us_**

**_And we'll never be what you want_**

**_Us to be_**

After finishing the knot, Vic looked to his students to see the end of the rope tied around a part of the railing, but no girls. He looked over the edge to see them walking away on the deck below. Vic looked at the knots they used on the rope, then on the one he made. They were exactly alike, and this made Vic smile.

The next day, the girls were scrubbing away at the deck. Then Vic came up and looked down at them.

**_And what_**

**_Do you think you'd understand_**

**_We're girls, no, We're women_**

**_You can't take us_**

Magpie stood up and the two seemed to glare at each other before Vic shoved a bucket of water at Magpie who grabbed it, never leaving Vic's gaze. When he was gone Magpie dumped the water on the deck and it splashed Artemis and Apolla who were not amused.

**_And throw us away_**

**_And how_**

The girls remembered back when they were little girls with little sail boats they were making. Magpie put the top on and was so proud and her father came through the door. Magpie held up the toy for her dad to see, but all that happened was a pat on the head as he walked past the small girl. Artemis and Apolla patted her on the back and gave her sympathetic smiles.

**_Can you learn what's never shown_**

**_Yeah, you stand here on your own_**

**_They don't know us_**

**_'Cause we're not here_**

Older girls were positioned on the bowsprit of the ship, looking out to the skies ahead of them. Later, Vic was telling a story, using his bionics to make shadow puppets. The girls looked up from their drinks and smiled.

**_And we want a moment to be real_**

**_Want to touch things we don't feel_**

**_Wanna hold on and feel we belong_**

The girls just finished cleaning the dishes and Vic, using his super strength to carry all of it, came in with another load for them. At first they were surprised, but then defiant as they started scrubbing at the insides of three different pots. As night fell, the girls were seen sleeping on top of couple bowls.

**_And how can the world want us to change_**

**_They're the ones that stay the same_**

**_They don't know us_**

**_'Cause we're not here_**

Vic looked down at the sleeping girls, Morph2 sitting calmly on his shoulder. He looked up to see all the stuff that he brought in for the girls were sitting in nice piles shining. Vic rubbed the back of his neck and laid Magpie's coat that was lying in a corner onto the girl's back. Magpie woke up at the feeling of her coat and saw the retreating form of Vic climbing the stairs up to the deck.

**_And you _**

**_See the things they never see_**

**_All you wanted - we could be_**

**_Now you know us_**

**_And we're not afraid_**

Vic and the girls were readying a longboat to go on a quick solar sailing adventure. The girls jumped onto the other side of the boat and untied the ropes as Vic started waving at them as the boat drifted down and away. The girls looked down at their mentor a sad look coming to their faces.

**_And we_**

**_want to tell you who we are_**

**_Can you help us be women_**

**_They can't break us_**

**_As long as we know who we are_**

A slightly younger Magpie woke to the sounds of crying and ran downstairs from her room.

**_They can't tell us who to be_**

She found her mom, Artemis and Apolla sitting at a table crying their eyes out, looking out the window. It was the day of the explosion.

**_'Cause we're not what they see_**

Magpie went out the front door to see her father with a bag on his back walking towards a ship at the docks.

**_Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while we keep on dreaming for us_**

She started running to him, falling over her own feet trying to catch up with her father.

**_And their words are just whispers and lies that we'll never believe_**

Magpie's father was on the ship already. The gangplank was drawn and Magpie reached the docks too late, only able to reach out to her father as she watched him sail away.

Vic sailed up and held his position, waving for the girls to come aboard. The girls smiled and jumped down to the solar boat.

**_And we want a moment to be real_**

**_Want to touch things we don't feel_**

**_Wanna hold on and feel we belong _**

Vic gave Magpie the controls, pointing out what buttons did what. But Magpie instantly pressed a couple buttons, grabbed the control and charged forward.

"Whoa!" Vic said, surprised by the sudden action as Artemis and Apolla held onto each other for dear life.

**_And how can you say we'll never change_**

**_They're the ones that stay the same_**

Although the others were terrified, they had fun as Magpie steered the ship to sail behind a comet, surfing on its tail.

**_We're the ones now_**

**_'Cause we're still here_**

They were out of the tail and shaking off whatever space dust they had on them and sailed back to the Legacy, smiling all the way.

**_We're the ones_**

**_'Cause we're still here_**

**_We're still here_**

**_We're still here_**

**_We're still here_**

* * *

The girls and Vic were pulling on the ropes to lift the boat back into the hull. The girls then slid over to Vic's side, making the boat tilt down.

"You having a little trouble there?" Magpie asked, a smile on her face.

"Oh, get away from me." Vic said, laughing.

The girls went back to their end of the boat and began tying it off.

"Oh, Mags." Vic said, tying his end off. "If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age... they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today." He swept his arm out trying to look regal, while Morph2 mimicked him in front of him.

"Bowing in the streets." Morph2 said as they both plopped down in their boat seats with an 'oof'.

"Don't know." Magpie said, finishing off her end. "They weren't exactly singing our praises when we left home." She plopped herself down in her seat, looking across at Vic and Morph2 who were smiling and wiping the sweat off their brows.

"But we're gonna change all that." Artemis said with a small smile as she and Apolla also sat down.

"Really? How so?" Vic asked, purely curious.

"Uh," Magpie said, thinking before leaning back with her arms on the back of her head. "We got some plans. Gonna make people see us a little different."

"Ooh." Vic said, his smile disappearing. "Sometimes, plans go astray."

"Not this time." Magpie's smile grew wider as she closed her eyes, so sure of herself while Artemis and Apolla shook their heads at her.

"Hmm. Ooh..." Vic said, before trying to tighten a bolt on his leg. Morph2 seeing his predicament turned into a wrench.

"Thank you, Morph." he said before tightening the bolt.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" Magpie asked. Vic sighed and held his arm up and looked at it.

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream." he said, his letting his arm go limp.

"Was it worth it?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Heh." Vic said, coming over to Artemis's side. "I'm hoping it is, Arte. I most surely am." Vic leaned back sighing. Until there was a large crash that caused Morph2 to fall into a pole. The whole ship groaned in distress of the attack.

"What the Keeper?" Vic asked. Back on Deck, Strike grabbed a spyglass and looked through it.

"Ah dang. The star Calypso." he pause to watch a catastrophic explosion. "It's gone SUPER NOVA!" Beastia began running up to where Strike was.

"Evasive action Mr. X!" she yelled

"Aye captain!" Red X yelled, turning the helm to avoid the explosion.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Wasp yelled, putting on his hat and life line.

Everybody on board complied, tying a rope around their waist and tying off on the pegs on the main mast. The girls and Vic were a part of that group. Beastia looked up and noticed debris from the explosion was shooting out and ripping through the sails.

"Mr. Wasp! Secure those sails!" she ordered.

"Secure all sails!" he shouted. "Reef them down men!" Everybody scurried up the shroud then onto the yardarms to reach the sails. The girls and Vic however were to secure the sail attached to the bowsprit. Kitten on the other hand, was manning the laser cannon, blasting any larger pieces with a good laser ball.

"Feel my wrath space rocks! Mwahahaha!" she yelled, pumping her fists in the air.

Vic was struggling with a pulley, even with the help of his bionics. Then a piece hit the pulley. The surprise caught him off guard and he soon fell.

"VIC!" The girls yelled, pulling on his lifeline to bring him back. He soon hurried up to face them, a smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks lasses." he said. Then something caught their eyes. Something big. The hugest chunk of the star began flying towards the ship. Even blasts from the laser cannon weren't working against it. Kitten left her seat and began running away from that side of the ship. The chunk was getting closer, ready to crush the Legacy, but time seemed to stop as the chunk started floating backwards.

"Captain!" Dr Light yelled. "The star!" Strike looked at it and realized what was happening.

"It's devolving into... a black hole!" he said

"We're... being... pulled in!" Red X said, struggling to hold onto the helm. He was soon forced to let go before Beastia ran up to it and grasped it, trying to maintain course.

"No you don't!" she strained. The black hole let out a large wave that was pretty much a hurricane force wind.

"Blast these waves. They're completely erratic!" Beastia yelled

"Actually, they aren't" Strike said, looking down at the systems panel. "There'll be another one in precisely 75.2 seconds. Then there's the biggest magilla of them all!" Then it suddenly clicked for Beastia.

"That's it! Brilliant Harper! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"All sails secured captain!" Wasp said

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" Beastia yelled back. Wasp stood still for a moment, processing her words.

"Aye captain." he said, before turning to the crew coming down from the shrouds. "You heard her men! Unfurl those sails!"

"What?!" See-More yelled

"But we just finished-!" Private HIVE started

"Tying them down!" Gizmo finished

"Make up your mind already!" Blackfire said.

Blackfire held onto the yardarm as she released a solar sail.

"Magpie! Make sure all the lifelines are secured. Good and Tight! Artemis, Apolla we need a shield and fast!" Beastia yelled down as Magpie was about to climb up the shrouds.

"Aye captain!" she yelled back before jumping off and heading for the main mast where all the lifelines were. She pulled the lines to make sure they were tight. Artemis and Apolla then nodded to each other and held hands as they focused on a shield and soon enough a gold and silver shield surrounded them.

"Lifelines secured captain!" Magpie yelled up to Beastia.

"Shield's up captain!" Artemis said as she and Apolla struggled to keep it up.

"All right then!" Beastia yelled back. Then came the next wave that pushed Beastia back into the wall behind the helm, and caused Wasp to lose his balance. He fell off the yardarm, losing his hat in the process. Then he felt a jerk as his lifeline held firm. He started climbing it when he saw an ominous shadow on the other side of the solar sail helped unfurl.

The maker of the shadow came into full view, claws shining dangerously. Wasp gasped as those claws sliced through the rope, and with a yell he fell into the dark abyss, knowing the last thing he saw was a smirking Laughter.

"Hold on to your lifelines! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Beastia said, unknowing of her first mate's demise. Both Morphs turned into coils of rope and tied themselves around the main mast, hanging on for dear life. Vic dug his fingers into the other side of the main mast, holding himself and the girls in the position. The ship moved farther and farther into the darkness of the black hole.

Then there was a burst of the magilla.

The magilla's burst seemed to light up the darkness of the hole, shooting out to the Legacy. And just when all aboard the ship seemed to be doomed, the solar sails caught the magilla's light and, with the energy, soared out and away from the approaching blast. Strike was sent into a coil of the ropes, while everybody was sent into the sides of the ships. The minute the ship was away from the black hole, the crew got up and started cheering and celebrating. Beastia looked down at them all and couldn't help but smile.

"Captain!" Strike said, getting himself untangled. "That! Wow, that was absolutely the most-!"

"Yeah whatever." Beastia said, looking through a sextant. "Actually you're astronomical advice was extremely helpful." Beastia walked away leaving an almost stunned Strike.

"Well, uh. Thanks. You know I know a lot of things amanamolicly anatomically... astr- astronomically." Strike finally managed to say, smacking himself in the forehead. Beastia walked down the stairs standing in front of the crew, looking at Vic and the girls.

"Well Mr Stone. I gotta admit your cabin girls did an excellent job with those lifelines and shield." she said. Vic playfully shoved Magpie who shoved him back, which became a fun little brawl.

"All hands accounted for Commander Wasp?" Beastia asked, but nobody said a thing. "Commander Wasp?" Laughter then stepped forward, Wasp's hat in her hands.

"I'm afraid Commander Wasp has been lost." she said, giving the hat to Beastia. "His lifeline was not all the way secured." Beastia turned to give the biggest glare in the history of glares to Magpie, who looked with surprise and shock.

"No she checked them all!" Artemis said defending her best friend. She ran through the crowd to the mast where the lifelines were, and couldn't believe her eyes. There was one empty peg where a lifeline should've been. Commander Wasp's lifeline.

"She, she did. She checked them all. They were secured. I saw it with my own two eyes." Artemis said, feeling very hopeless as the shield around the ship flickered and died. Beastia glared at Magpie a moment more before looking at the rest of the crew, her sadness clear.

"Commander Wasp was a, ahem, fine sailor." Beastia said, noticing everybody bowing their heads in respect. "More fine than any of us... could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." Nobody ever really noticed Vic look at Laughter who looked back with a smirk.

* * *

Later that night, Magpie was up in the shrouds without her jacket on a piece of rope in her hands. Vic came up on deck with Morph2 following. He looked out at space at the railing, Morph2 sitting on it next to him.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Vic said, getting no response from Magpie. "Half of the whole crew would be spinning around in that black hole if yo-" Magpie was agitated and threw her rope out in the space.

"Look, Don't you get it?!" Magpie yelled, jumping down from the shrouds. "I screwed up! For two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right without Artemis and Apolla's help! But... AAGH!" Magpie leaned up against the mast. "I just..." Vic watched Magpie and almost had enough of her depression. He went up to the girl and turned her around so they were facing each other.

"Now you listen to me, Magpie Marline Roth." Vic said. "You have the makings of greatness in you. But you have to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, whatever happens, and when you get the chance to really test your strengths and abilities,... Well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off you that day along with your two shadows." When Vic was done, Magpie leaned her head against the cyborg's chest. Vic looked down at her, almost confused, then slowly hugged the young girl as she softly sobbed.

"There, there. It's all right Mags, It's all right." Vic said before slowly and gently pushing Magpie in front of him. "Now Mags, I have to go, my watch right now, and it would be best if you went to bed now." Magpie rubbed away at whatever tears remained in her eyes, before smiling at Vic and heading down below. When she was, Vic's smile vanished.

"I'm getting in too deep Morph." Vic said

"Too." Morph2 responded

"Next thing you know, the whole crew will think I've gone soft." Vic added. Morph2 climbed onto his master's shoulder and nuzzled him in the crook of his neck. The two then continued their watch, unaware of Laughter on the yardarm, looming over them as a cat over a mouse.

* * *

Morning came upon the ship, trying to wake those in the crew's quarters. Trying, and failing. Magpie laid in her hammock, Black Mamba above her. Then Black Mamba's hand fell out brushing against Magpie's face. She slowly opened her eyes, and with a start fell out of her hammock. She rubbed her face and reached for one of her boots before slipping it on. She reached for the other, but it hopped away. Magpie rubbed her face and glared at the crates and barrels her boot hopped behind.

"Morph." she said, crawling over and reaching behind the pile of stuff. "Come on Morph, it's too early." Morph2 sneakily crawled up behind Magpie and using her boot, kicked her in the butt.

"Ow! Hey Morph!" Magpie said, turning around, a smile playing on her lips.

Morph2 blew a raspberry and laughed his evil laugh before running away, Magpie quickly giving chase. Morph2 dropped the boot on deck before hiding in a nearby barrel, pulling the lid on. Magpie picked up the boot and looked at the barrel before the lid lifted to reveal Morph2 who then gave Magpie a big sloppy lick.

"That's it you Jello!" Magpie said, reaching to hit Morph2 over the head with her boot, only to have the morph run behind the barrel.

"Jello." Morph2 mimicked, running out and around Magpie. "Jello. Jello!" He then rolled into a ball, ricocheting himself off the railings and down into the galley. Magpie ran down the steps into the galley and found... nothing. The whole place was empty, save for the usual kitchen stuff and a barrel of purps. He had to have gone in there. Magpie walked up to the barrel and looked inside it.

Purp, purp, purp, purp with eyes, pur- wait a minute! Magpie stared at the purp, until it opened to reveal a large black orb.

"Ha! Busted!" Magpie said, jumping into the barrel and grabbing Morph2, while tickling the morph. In the midst of their fun, Magpie started hearing voices outside the barrel.

"There's only five of them left." she heard See-More say.

"We are waiting to long!" Private HIVE said. Magpie looked through a knothole to see them, then she saw Vic's arm.

"We don't move until we have the treasure in our hands and claws." Vic said, as Laughter came into view.

"I say we kill them all now." Laughter said, her claws shining in the light. Vic grabbed Laughter's throat with his right arm and brought her close.

"I say what's to say! Disobey my orders like that stunt you pulled with Wasp, and so help me, you'll be joining him!" Vic threw Laughter at Magpie and Morph2's barrel, causing a small whimper from the morph.

"Those are some pretty strong words from you , but I think it's only a facade." Laughter said, getting up and reaching in the barrel for a purp. She kept reaching until Magpie lifted a purp into her hand.

"What do you mean?" Vic asked

"It's those girls. Especially Magpie Toth." Laughter said

"It's Roth." Vic said and Magpie silently growled.

"Either way..." Laughter said, examining the purp. "I think you've actually developed a soft..." she popped a soft part of the purp which caused juice to flow from the hole. "...spot for them." Everyone looked at Vic with shock. Was there brave, ruthless leader getting soft on them?

"Listen to me." Vic said, an energy of pure anger and hate surrounding him. "All of you. I only care about one thing, and one thing only: Umbra's trove! You'd think I'd risk it all for some worthless girl whelps with parental issues?" Magpie almost felt her heart-breaking when she heard those words.

"What was it again?" Laughter asked. "'Oh, you have the makings of greatness in yah.'"

"Shut your yap!" Vic said, bringing out his sonic cannon. While the rest of the crew backed away, Laughter remained where she was sneering at the cyborg.

"I only comforted and was kind to her to keep her off our trail." Vic said. "I have not gone soft, and I never will."

"LAND HO!" They all heard. Filled with excitement, the whole pirate crew went up top deck. Vic quickly retracted his cannon.

Magpie just sat in the barrel, shocked and stunned. Shocked to hear they were going to mutiny, and stunned to hear the friend who was actually nice to her, who was becoming a bigger brother figure to her, was lying like a rug to her to keep her off his scent. Her grip loosened on Morph2 who climbed out of the barrel to chase after Vic.

"Ha ha ha! Feast your eyes and click heels if you are able to!" Dr Light said. Everyone jostled for a place at the railing to see what they've been searching for, for years: Treasure Planet. Vic was so far back, he needed to get a better look at the planet. He reached into his pocket to find it empty.

"Where's my spyglass?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile back with Magpie…

"Mags are you alright?" Artemis asked as she and Apolla helped Magpie out the barrel.

They were there the entire time and heard everything.

Magpie climbed out of the barrel with their help, still stunned. She leaned on a table taking in the information, her hand brushing against Vic's spyglass. They knew that the crew were all pirates. They had to tell the captain! They were about to run up to the deck and go tell Beastia, but they ran into someone unexpected: Vic.

"Girls." Vic said, as surprised as the girls were. He put on a big grin and walked down to the galley where they were, backing away slowly.

"Playing games, are we?" he asked, in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games." Magpie said, backing up into a table.

"I see. Well, I'm really not one for games, honestly." he brought his left arm up behind his back, turning it into a sonic cannon. "I always hated to lose." They shined with the power, ready to destroy whoever was unfortunate enough to anger him.

"Hmm," Magpie said, picking up a knife that lay behind her on the table, "us too!" In one quick motion, Magpie plunged the knife into Vic's leg, and they all rushed out of the galley. Vic screamed in pain and holding his leg, stumbled up to the top deck and scanned it for the girls. Then he saw them running into the captain's cabin with both Morphs not too far behind, slamming the door shut afterwards.

"Darn it!" Vic said. He pulled himself up to the top deck, put his two fingers in his mouth, and let out a long whistle. Everybody turned to him.

"Change in plans everyone!" Vic yelled, charging up his cannon again, "We! Move! NOW!" Vic fired his cannon into the sky. The crew cheered and began running to where the weapons were being stowed.

"Strike our colours, Dr Light!" Vic said

"With pleasure Captain Vic." Dr Light said, pulling down the ships flag. Atlas punched through the door to the armoury, and pulled out all the weapons, earning a loud cheer from the crowd of pirates. Vic stood, looking very victorious, as the six eyed jolly roger was being raised behind him.

"Huh..." Gizmo and Blackfire said, watching this. "That's kinda familiar."

* * *

"Pirates, on my ship? I'll see they're all hanged! Or maybe sent to the Nightmare Realm!" Beastia said, pulling a laser rifle and a laser pistol out of a cabinet. "Harper, can you use it?" She tossed the pistol to Strike who fumbled with it before holding it the right way.

"Um... I uh read about..." he said, accidentally shooting a globe. "Uh no. Not ever." Beastia growled at him, while taking out the map. Morph2 climbed up on the cabin and looked at it, his eyes growing bigger than usual.

"Ooh." he said

"Miss Roth." Beastia said. "Defend this with your life!" She tossed it to Magpie, but Morph2 jumped up and grabbed it in his mouth.

"Morph! Give me that!" Magpie shouted grabbing the map out of Morph2's mouth. "Ew, drool."

* * *

Outside the cabin, the pirates were slowly blasting their way through the locks.

"Ugh, you're wasting daylight!" Vic said.

He used only one punch and knocked the door down. The cabin was empty, save for one hole in the floor. Seething, Vic grabbed Gizmo and Blackfire and threw them down the hole.

"Stop them!" he yelled. There was a large crash.

* * *

"I wasn't made for long distance running in small places!" Strike said as he dodged running into barrels and crates. They all quickly ran into the hull where the longboats were.

"Hey you!" Gizmo yelled, running after them with Blackfire, many big and large alien pirates following them.

Beastia quickly slammed the metal door. A loud clang followed, and suddenly a Gizmo and Blackfire shaped imprints was made on the door.

"Why?!" Everyone heard them moan.

Beastia used her rifle to meld the locks on the door so no one could get in.

"To the longboats, quickly!" She said. The girls, the Morphs and Strike jumped into one while Beastia pulled down a lever. A door then opened beneath her, and quickly shut. Another mysterious door opened, reveal a soaking wet Beastia, a large gator hanging onto her sash.

"Why do we even _have_ that lever down here?!" Beastia yelled, smacking the gator.

It whimpered and scampered back to where it came from. She trudged up to the levers and pulled the right one before running and jumping into the longboat. Morph2 then grabbed the map and placed it in his mouth, jumping off the boat.

"Morph! No!" Magpie yelled, jumping out of the boat to chase the Morph. The doors exploded and the pirates started firing at the longboat.

"Eat laser you evil pirates!" Beastia yelled firing at them. A group of pirates consisting of Atlas, Dr Light, and Angel were coming at the boat. Strike looked at his pistol and without looking, fired at a large air canister, which landed and crashed through the walkway. Thus causing it to break and send Angel, Dr Light, and Atlas to their dooms.

"Did you actually aim at that?" Beastia asked, surprised.

"You know, actually I did." Strike said, surprised at himself. Beastia pushed him down and began shooting at the rest of the pirates. Vic pulled up the lever with a wicked grin, causing the hull door to slowly close.

"Aw Shoot! He didn't even use the other lever!" Beastia yelled in outrage. She looked around for a way to get out of there and saw the cables that held the longboat.

"Strike, shoot the cables over there on my signal. I'll take the ones above us." Beastia said, hunkering down. All the while, Magpie was chasing Morph2 who still had the map in his mouth.

"Morph! Get back here!" Magpie yelled. Morph2 was about to slowly walk over to Magpie when Vic came up on his other side.

"Morph! Come on boy! Come here!" Vic said

"Morph. Morph!" Magpie said, opening her arms wide for the pink blob. "Bring it here, come on!"

"Come to daddy Morph!" said Vic

"Morph. Morph! MORPH!" said Magpie

"Come on Morph!" said Vic

"Pressure!" Morph2 said, holding his head and jumping into a large coil of ropes. Vic, with his leg still damaged, dragged himself over to the coil .He was about to reach in and get it, but Magpie got there first. Magpie looked down at him, the map in her hand and then dashed over to their boat. Vic aimed his sonic cannon, he had Magpie in his sights, and... He couldn't do it.

"NOW!" Beastia yelled as Magpie jumped in. She landed in the boat as it fell out of the hull. Beastia pulled on a rope and the solar sail opened.

"Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged. Now let's get out of here!" Beastia said, taking control.

"That's it..." Kitten said, on the laser cannon. "Come into range you little parasites!" The cannon started charging up, but Vic tried pushing it out of range.

"Don't! We'll lose the map!" he yelled. But he was too late. The cannon fired sending a laser ball right at them.

"Captain!" Strike yelled. "Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Beastia tried to steer away from it at the same time as the twins tried to conjure a shield, but the ball blasted the main controls anyway. Beastia held her sides as it exploded behind her. Artemis and Apolla were then tossed overboard to who knows where. They started falling with Beastia steering them, crashing through weird bulbous plants and soon skidded and rolling to a stop on solid ground. They lifted the boat and got their land legs back.

"Whoa." Magpie said

"That was rougher than the stuff I handle with training Artemis and Apolla in their powers." Strike said

"Heh heh." Beastia said coming out from under the boat, her hair messed up a bit. "Not one of my best landings." Smoothing out her hair, she suddenly grabbed her sides and collapsed.

"Captain!" Strike said, coming over to help Beastia up.

"It's alright. I'm good." Beastia said, standing and falling into Strike's arms. "It's slight bruising. A cup of tea and I'll be alright." She stood tall, looking the way she did when the journey began. "Miss. Roth." She looked at Strike.

"Uh, over here." Magpie said. Beastia looked at Strike, squinting her eyes, then looked at Magpie, her hand held out.

"The map please." she said. Magpie pulled out the map from her pocket and was able to see it was... pink.

"Uh..." the trio said looking at it. It unravelled to reveal Morph2. He gave Magpie a big lick and climbed down her to sit in front of her, a smile plastered on his face.

"Morph?! Morph, where's the map?!" Magpie yelled. Morph2 climbed one of the trees and pointed at the ship.

"Are you kidding me?! It's back on the **SHIP**?!" Magpie yelled louder. She started chasing Morph2 around their landing area while Beastia looked back at the ship.

"Stifle that blob and get low." she said, interrupting Magpie strangling Morph2. "We've got company." They all looked at the ship to see a longboat sailing down.

"We need a more defensive position. Miss. Roth," Beastia said, pulling out a pistol and handing it to Magpie, "scout ahead." Magpie took it and got up.

"Wait where are the twins?" Strike asked looking around for them.

"Agh!" Beastia said, falling forward before Strike caught her.

"Whoa girl." he said completely forgetting about the twins again, "Come on. Let's have a good look at your back." Magpie kept walking onward regardless of what was happening behind her, and unknowing of what she'll meet ahead of her.

* * *

Magpie and Morph2 continued their search for a safe place, to hide while Strike stayed behind to help Beastia, while they walked through the Jungle what looked like a person's eye, peeked out of a bush, watching them, suddenly Magpie and Morph2 heard rustling in the bushes behind them, slowly Magpie drew her Laser pistol, as she slowly approached the bush, as she peeked in, a girl's head suddenly came into view, causing all three of them to scream (Magpie, Morph and the girl)

"Oh this is fantastic, another two carbon based life forms come to rescue me at last, I just want to hug ya and squeeze ya and hold you close," said the girl, as Magpie tried to pry the girl off of her,

The girl had blue black hair, brown eyes and glasses. She wore a black, white, grey and dark yellow striped shirt, a black skirt that went to her knees and black ski boots.

"Will you let go," said Magpie, as the girl stopped hugging,

"Oh sorry, I-I-I have been marooned for so long I mean solitude's fine don't get me wrong, but after say a hundred years, you tend to go A LITTLE NUTS!" said the girl, as she chuckled, as she moved back realising she was touching Magpie,

"Sorry I am, uh I am, uh?" said the girl as she clutched her head trying to remember, as Morph2 transformed into a mini version of the girl,

"Cuckoo, Cuckoo, Cuckoo." said Morph2, as Magpie punched Morph2 turning him back to normal,

"CHAVONNIE, of course I'm Chavonnie, Chavonnie26 2.0 the android version of the original Chavonnie26, and you are?" Chavonnie asked,

"Uh Magpie," she said, as Chavonnie shook her hand,

"Please to meet you Maggie," Chavonnie said,

"It's Magpie," she said,

"Anyway..." Chavonnie said , but Magpie interrupted,

"Look I am in a hurry, I need to find a place to hide from pirates," said Magpie,

"Pirates! Don't get me started on pirates, I don't like them, I remember Captain Umbra, that girl, had such a temper," said Chavonnie, catching Magpie's attention,

"Wait you knew Captain Umbra?" Magpie asked,

"I think she suffered from mood swings, personally I am not a therapist in anyway, but you let me know if I'm rambling," said Chavonnie,

"But that means, that you know about the treasure?" Magpie asked,

"Treasure?" asked Chavonnie,

"Yeah Umbra's trove the loot of a thousand worlds," said Magpie,

"Well It-it-ti-it is a little fuzzy, wait, I-I-I remember, Treasure, Treasure, Treasure," said Chavonnie, but Magpie knocked her on the head to snap out of it,

"I remember the treasure was buried in the centroid of the mechanism and there was this big door, Opening and Closing, Opening and Closing, and Captain Umbra, wanted to make sure, nobody could get her treasure so I help...Ah Data inaccessible, Data In accessible!" said Chavonnie, as Magpie hit her on the head again,

"And you are?" asked Chavonnie,

"Wait, wait what about the treasure?" asked Magpie,

"I wanna say Marline?" said Chavonnie,

"The centroid of the Mechanism, or something," said Magpie,

"I'm sorry my memory is not what it was, I've lost my mind, I've lost my mind, you haven't found it have you, my missing piece, my primary memory chip?" asked Chavonnie,

"Look Chavonnie, I really need to find a place to hide, ok so I'm just gonna...you know moving on," said Magpie as she started walking away,

"Oh so I uh guess this is goodbye, I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional, so go on then and I understand, I really do," said Chavonnie as she started walking away, Magpie and Morph2 stared at each other before Magpie sighed,

"Look, if you want to come along, you have to stop talking," said Magpie,

"Huzzah! Ha-Ha-Ha oh this is fantastic, me and my best buddy out looking for a..." said Chavonnie but stopped when she noticed Magpie's glare, "Be quiet,"

"And you have to stop touching me," said Magpie,

"Touching and talking two big no-no's," said Chavonnie,

"Ok now I think we should head this way?" said Magpie, but Chavonnie had to ask one more thing,

"Listen before we go on our big search, um would you mind we make a quick pit stop at my place, kind of urgent I have two injured girls there that need attending to," said Chavonnie, as she revealed what look like an abandoned, cave, a perfect hiding place,

"Chavonnie I think you just solved my problem," said Magpie.

Later on in the day, after Magpie, informed Beastia and Strike, they headed to Chavonnie's home, to hide out, Strike was just entering the cave carrying Beastia, Bridal style, while Chavonnie was trying to clean up her home

"Make yourselves comfortable!" she called as she put on a pink frilly apron and tended to Artemis and Apolla who literally crashed through her roof head first.

"Pardon the mess but eons of loneliness can make you tend to let things go. But be it ever so humble...ah who am I kidding! It's a dump!" Strike walked in with Beastia, carrying her like a bride.

"Aw, isn't that sweet!" Chavonnie gushed as he set her down. "I love old-fashioned romances, don't you? How about a drink for the happy couple?" She produced cups on a platter full of black, bubbling tar.

"Uh, no thanks," Strike stammered. "And we're, uh, not a couple." Beastia smiled and he smiled back. But then noticed the wall's,

"Look at these marking's their identical to the one's on the map, I think they are the Remains of an Ancient Culture, and are those holes from Apolla and Artemis's crash?" said Strike,

"Magpie, stop anyone who tries to approach!" said Beastia but unfortunately was aggravating the injury,

"Now, you listen to me! Stop giving orders for a few nano seconds and lie still," said Strike, just when they thought they were safe Chavonnie decided to do something stupid,

"Hey there's more of your friends, HEY FELLA'S WE'RE UP HERE!" yelled Chavonnie getting the attention of the pirates. Magpie pulled Chavonnie out of the Line of fire and started shooting back,

"Stop wasting your ammo! You idiot's!" yelled a voice it was Vic, he was using his right arm to keep him up since his leg was still injured, Magpie peeked out of the entrance to see Vic waving a white flag,

"Hello up there, Hey Mags I need to talk with ya!" said Vic,

"Come to bargain for the map, no doubt," Beastia hissed in pain as Artemis and Apolla finally woke up. Strike gently shushed her

"That means...he thinks we still have it," said Magpie as she smirked,

"I know that smirk. Oh boy this will not end well." Artemis said as she and Apolla hissed in pain from their head injuries.

Falling through 4 feet of solid granite will do that to you.

The two parties set out to meet each other. Magpie to see Vic. Vic's arm had changed to a crutch to support his busted leg. Morph2, who was following, rushed over to the cyborg and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Morphy!" Vic laughed. "I wondered where you'd got too." He petted Morph2 one more time before turning to Magpie, who didn't look too happy to see him.

Vic sat himself down on a rock, placing a hand on his right leg.

"Old limb's been acting up ever since that...incident in galley." said Vic but noticed the glare from Magpie sighed.

Vic rubbed the back of his neck. "Look...what ye heard back there...at least the part concerning you and the others...it wasn't true." Magpie didn't respond. "If that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft...they'd have gutted the lot of us!" Magpie's expression didn't change. "Look, if we play our cards right, we could walk away from here rich as royalty!"

"Really?" Magpie asked, intrigued.

"Aye. You get me that map and an even portion of that treasure is yours!" Magpie looked down, and Vic knew she would go for it. That is until Magpie began to chuckle.

"You are really something, you know that?" she asked. "All that talk of greatness? Man, you really had me fooled." Vic scowled. "At least you taught me one thing. You taught me to stick to it. And that's just what I'm gonna do: stick to it! And I'm gonna make sure you don't get one bit of that treasure! And for the record I would never abandon my sisters like that!"

Vic stood up to face her. "Now you listen to me! That treasure is owed me, by thunder!"

"Well, try getting there without my map!" Magpie replied angrily. "By thunder!"

Vic glared at her but Magpie didn't back down. Morph2 looked between them frightened. Vic finally looked away, turning his arm back into a crutch.

"You have till dawn to get me that map or so help me I'll blow this place to kingdom come!" He turned away to limp back to the crew. "Morph! Come on!" The shape shifter was hesitant, floating by Magpie's side.

"NOW!" Vic snapped.

Morph2 shrieked in fright and hid behind Magpie. Vic growled and stalked away and Magpie headed back to the house. But before she entered, Vic looked back over his shoulder, feelings of regret and guilt running through him.

Later on in the day it was almost night time the Pirates had camped right outside Chavonnie's home so the girls, Beastia and Strike couldn't escape, while Strike was helping Beastia, Artemis and Apolla who were still injured, Magpie was keeping watch

Soon, night had fallen on Treasure Planet. At the foot of Chavonnie's house the pirates had set up camp, ensuring no escape from the front door. "What do we do?" Magpie asked herself and the others. "We're trapped here!"

"Calm down...everyone," Beastia whispered. Her injuries were beginning to weaken her. "We must...stick...together."

"Hush," Strike said. "No more giving orders. Rest now." Beastia sighed and laid back down.

"Well, this is obviously an inside problem," Chavonnie said, heading for the back of the house. "So I'm just gonna slip out the back door..." Everyone looked at her.

"_Back _door?" Magpie intoned. The android slid open a hatch on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. I get a nice little breeze from here," she said. Everyone crowded around the hatch. "Doesn't do me much good since I have no skin, but you know." Everyone gasped at what was down there.

"Chavonnie, what is this?" Magpie asked in awe.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" Everyone nodded slowly. "Not a clue!"

"Great!" Magpie said. "With this, we can steal their solar sailor and get back to the Legacy and get the map back!"

"Wait a minute!" Strike exclaimed. "Magpie! The Captain ordered us to stay together!"

"Don't worry, Doc! We'll be back!" Magpie declared, jumping into the hole.

"Cannonball!" Chavonnie shouted going down. Strike sat there with the weary Beastia, Artemis and Apolla and sighed in defeat.

After stealing the solar sailor from the sleeping pirate crew, Magpie, Chavonnie and Morph2 were flying back to the _C.S.R. Legacy_. It floated not far off from the surface. They noticed as they came near the deck that a black flag had been raised, depicting a three-eyed skull and crossbones. They parked it just beside the ship and hopped on deck, making sure to be silent. There were probably guards on board. Vic wasn't stupid after all.

They snuck down to the hold and into the corridors. No sign of anyone yet. "Okay, here's the plan," Magpie said. "I'll go find the map. Chavonnie, you disable the laser cannons."

"Oh, that's a good plan!" Chavonnie said nodding. "You can count on me good buddies! Later gators!" She ran off down a hallway, humming to herself as she did.

Magpie knew where the map was. Morph2 had already shown her. So as she reached the hanger, she immediately dug into the rope pile. There it was, shining brightly. She clasped it in her hands and grinned triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Chavonnie entered the ship's power controls. A large panel was before her. "Alright, Chavonnie, this is it! Your time to shine! All you got to do is disable a few laser cannons. What's the big deal?" She opened the panel to see many different coloured wires intercrossing one another in a complex system. "Oh, boyo. Okay, how about...this one!" When she pulled a wire, alarms began blaring through the ship. "Oops."

Magpie ran through below deck as the alarms buzzed around her. "Chavonnie...," she growled. She rushed up the stairs topside and ran into last person she wanted to see: Laughter.

"Cabin-Girl," Laughter hissed, flexing her claws eagerly.

"No one to save you now." Laughter said, as Magpie lit up her hands with dark energy and formed a bo staff.

"You either," Magpie retorted.

On the deck, Magpie and Laughter clashed. Laughter held the energy bo staff in her vice grip claws, trying to push Magpie back, but the young girl wasn't going down without a fight. She broke the lock and knocked Laughter across the jaw, sending the clown skidding across the floor. Laughter immediately recovered and nailed Magpie in the face, then pounced as she lay on the ground. Magpie raised her feet and pushed her off.

"Okay, Chavonnie, don't panic," the android sighed. "And above all stop talking to yourself! This has got to be the right one!" Another wire came out with interesting results. Chavonnie rose to the air, gravity no longer sustaining her. "Maybe not!"

The situation was much more serious outside, with nothing to stop Magpie and Laughter from being sucked into the depths of space. The clown had managed to clamp onto the ship's mast but Magpie was not as successful. She rose up across along the mast, while desperately trying to grab something to stop herself. At highest point, she managed to grasp the black flag that hung from the crow's nest. Nothing was left between her and oblivion.

Now Laughter was crawling up the mast toward her, chuckling sadistically. She approached the rope that tied the flag down, running her claws up the line. Magpie's eyes widened. "When you see Mister Wasp," she whispered, bringing a claw over the rope. "Do tell him I said hello." Magpie scowled, determination growing within her. She pushed off the flag and caught the wooden pole.

Magpie growled and charged for Laughter. "Tell him yourself!" Magpie declared, jumping over Laughter and kicking her back, sending her right into the flag. Her bo staff that now was a spear sliced through the rope, freeing it and Laughter from the ship. The clown screamed as she was sucked into the abyss, growing smaller and smaller until she was no longer visible to Magpie.

"Back you go, you naughty plug!" Chavonnie exclaimed, swimming through the air to stick the wire back in. Gravity immediately returned and she crashed to the floor. "Oh, that hurt!"

Magpie landed back in the crow's nest, panting from her brush with death. She looked to sky; Laughter was nowhere to be seen, which made Magpie sigh in relief. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the map. Mission accomplished. Suddenly appearing was Morph2, through the pipe next to her.

Under the cover of darkness, Magpie and Chavonnie sneaked back into the house. It was almost pitch black inside so they could barely see. "Strike! Artemis! Apolla!" Magpie whispered to the dark. She slipped out of the tunnel and brought out the map. "We did it! We got the map!"

At first, there was no answer. Until a familiar arm reached out from the darkness and grabbed the map. "Fine work, Mags," Vic complimented, revealing himself. "Fine work indeed." From the shadows came the pirate crew, smiling and laughing cruelly. Before they knew it they were surrounded.

"Maggie, I'm not sure if I approve of your friends," Chavonnie said looking around. "They're seem kind of the cut-throat variety."

Magpie whipped out her energy bo staff when they came close. "Ah, ah, ah!" Vic said. "Let's not be too hasty now." He gestured off toward the side where, tied and gagged, sat Artemis, Apolla, Beastia and Strike. Magpie growled in defeat and put her weapon away.

She glared at Vic but the cyborg only chuckled. "You're just like me, Mags," he said. "Ya hate to lose."

"Thanks for showing us the way in, guy." See-More growled. All of them then tackled Magpie and held her tight. Morph2 tried to help and bit Angel's leg.

"Aah!" She yelled, before turning around to punch Morph2 across the room. Chavonnie shrank in the door, but didn't notice Blackfire behind her.

"What's this Bucket of bolts?!" She grabbed Chavonnie's head and pulled her up, one of her starbolts hovering over her neck.

"Not the face!" she whimpered, trying to shrink away from the extremely hot energy that could easily slice through her circuitry. Walking up to Magpie while holding his 'prize' Vic gave and evil grin.

"You're just like me, Mags. You hate to lose." he said. Still looking at Magpie, he tried to move the maps parts, but it wouldn't budge. He then turned his attention and frustration on the map. He gave it two more tries.

"What the Keeper is..." He said, his voice straining before looking down at a smirking Magpie. She knew how to open the map and was quite pleased Vic couldn't get it. Vic held the map out to her.

"Open it." He commanded.

The pirates released Magpie as she glared at Vic while taking the map.

"I'd get busy." Vic said as he aimed his sonic cannon at Artemis, Apolla, Beastia and Strike.

Magpie looked at them and saw Artemis, Apolla and Beastia shaking their heads no, and Strike nodding his head yes before shaking his head no. But Magpie didn't have a choice. Keeping her glare and not looking away from Vic. She opened the map and a shining picture of Treasure planet above them all.

"Oh, the Keepers, look at this." Vic said in awe. The picture dissolved into what was like a shining green trail. Vic let out a chuckle as he went to the doorway to look where the trail led. Then he glanced back at their prisoners, mainly Magpie.

"Tie her up and leave her with the others till we-what?" Before Vic could finish his command, the trail dissolved and receded back to the map. Magpie looked down at the map before looking up at Vic.

"You want the map, you're taking me, too." she said.

"Hmm." Vic grumbled, shaking his head and letting out a low chuckle that was almost like a growl. "We'll take 'em all."

* * *

Magpie reopened the map and the band of pirates quickly hopped aboard their boat to chase after the trail. Blackfire kept staring at Chavonnie like she'd seen her before but just didn't know where.

"Hmm, have we met before?" Blackfire asked Chavonnie

"Um, no. I don't think so." Chavonnie said

"You sure?" Blackfire asked

"Yeah. I don't remember a lot of things, so if I knew you before I lost my mind... Sorry." Chavonnie said.

The boat stopped. Artemis, Apolla, Beastia and Strike were left behind with Kitten to watch over them. Morph2 crawled up on Magpie's shoulder and began to quiver in fear a bit.

"It's OK, Morph. It's OK." Magpie said, patting him on the head as they continued walking to where the lights led.

"Magpie, I- I really don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Is it? Was I ever fighting a traffic light coloured superhero named Robin?!" Chavonnie said, yelling the last part, while holding her head.

"Chavonnie, shhh." Magpie said, trying to calm her friend down a bit, looking at the leader of the group, Vic. "This isn't over yet."

"We're gettin' close! I smell treasure waiting." Vic yelled, bringing out his sonic cannon to blast through some undergrowth. Then there was a collective group 'Huh?' when they all saw the light end on an empty cliff.

"Where is it?" Vic said, asking the million dollar question.

"l see nothing! One great, big stinking hunk of nothing!" Gizmo shrieked. Then the light all flew into Magpie's map.

"What's going on, Magpie?" Vic asked in an almost growl. Magpie kept pressing on the map, trying to spin it to make it open up again.

"l don't know." Magpie said, straining to get the map to open up again. "l can't get it open."

"We should've never followed this girl!" Blackfire said, pushing Magpie down to the ground.

"Hey!" She yelled as she fell. Then she noticed something on the ground. It was a hole. Brushing away the moss that covered it the small hole had markings just like the map.

"I suggest you get that thing going again and fast!" Vic said, aiming his sonic cannon at Magpie while the rest of the crew pulled out their weapons.

"Let's rip her gizzard right out right now!" See-More said

"Ew! No way! Rip out her spleen!" Private HIVE said

"Yeah, that's even better!" See-More agreed

"Throw her off the cliff!" Angel yelled.

Magpie then put the map into the little hole. The entire cliff lit up for a moment, revealing more markings like the maps. A large glowing orb then glowed on the ground but was then lifted up by more lights. Then from the corners of the canyon below came more lights coming up to the cliff. They were raised high above everyone and then opened into a triangle with an image of an island with a pirate ship in front of it coming on it.

"Oh, great Auertisse." Vic said

"The Luna Nebula?" Magpie said

"But that's... halfway across the galaxy." Vic said. Magpie looked down at the orb and saw it was like 3-D globe with all sorts of planets on it. She then pressed on one making it 'close' and 'reopen' to a desert landscape.

"A big door opening and closing." she said, remembering what Chavonnie said. She pressed on another one and saw a beach with crystal clear water. She pressed on another to show a dark island with one little facility on it.

"Let's see. Nightmare Prison." She pointed to the planet of Nightmare Prison and finally found what she was looking for. "Toontressor spaceport. So that's how Umbra's did it. She used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure." Magpie was quite excited and as she spoke she kept pressing random planets.

"But where'd she stow it all?!" Vic almost yelled, pushing Magpie out of the way. He started pressing on numerous plants to see if there was any sign at all of the elusive trove of treasure.

"Where's-" press, "that-" press, "blasted-" press, "treasure?!" Vic was looking like he was about to kill somebody. Magpie looked over at Chavonnie and saw all of this stuff triggered something.

"Treasure?!" Chavonnie said, putting her hands to his head. "Treasure! It's buried in the-" she started banging her head trying to remember when Magpie realized what she meant.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism. What if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?" Magpie shouted, getting it. Everyone looked at her for a moment and then began clawing at the metal ground around them. Somebody raised a pick and brought it down, only to have the end become dented.

"And just how are we supposed to get there?" Vic asked, pressing on other planets. Magpie looked at the globe thing and lightly pushed Vic aside.

"Just open the right door." she said, pressing on treasure planet. It showed a large pipe in what was like a copper domed room. Magpie reached out and put her hand in then went in all the way. Vic grabbed her shoulder to stop her from going anywhere and came in himself. But little did he or anybody know that they walked through a little red beam. Everyone continued walking on the large platform until they reached the edge. Every single pair of eyes grew wide and all those who the eyes were attached to gasped. Then they all, except Magpie, Chavonnie, and Vic, broke out into cheers and ran forward off the platform.

"The loot of a thousand worlds." Vic gasped, looking at all the treasure around them. It was practically a small planet's worth of treasure of all kinds, and it was theirs for the taking.

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" Gizmo yelled, swimming in the treasure.

As Vic headed down as well, Chavonnie seemed to be thinking about something as Magpie noticed a ship filled with treasure she knew there was no way all this treasure could be taken all at once, so a Boat load would do,

"This all seems very familiar, but I can't remember!" Chavonnie said, Magpie also saw that Vic and his pirate crew were too busy trying to fill their pocket's with treasure to notice,

Vic sunk to his knees and dug his hands into the gold. If someone had looked closely, they would have seen tears in his real eye. "A lifetime of searching," he said softly. "At long last..." While he and the others were occupied, Magpie and Chavonnie managed to sneak away.

"You know, this is really frustrating," Chavonnie said, bonking herself on the head. "There's something... nagging at me in the back of my head. This is just all very familiar..."

"Shhh," Magpie whispered. She looked across the field of treasure and spotted an old ship with red sails laying among the gold. She started towards it.

"Where are you going?" Chavonnie asked. Magpie pointed to the ship.

"We're getting out of here," she replied. "And we're not leaving empty handed." She waded through the treasure and Chavonnie followed after her

A few minutes later, Magpie and Chavonnie climbed aboard the old ship. The wood was broken and the red sails were a little torn. The thing must have been out of commission for some time, but the fact that it was filled with gold and jewels lessened the impression of dilapidation.

"So what's the plan?" Chavonnie asked as she tried to get on board.

Magpie looked at the control panels. They seemed to be in good working order. "If I can get this ship working, we can fly out of here with enough treasure for all of us. Forget Vic. He can have this place."

Suddenly they both saw a human skeleton. It sat on a throne of gold, dressed in decaying old clothes and large hat.

"Captain Umbra...," Magpie whispered in awe.

"In the flesh," Chavonnie said. "Well, except for skin, muscles or anything that resembles flesh."

Magpie walked up to Umbra, still an imposing figure even in death. "She stayed with her treasure till the end. No friends or anything. It's kind of sad."

Magpie and Chavonnie watched all the pirate's cheering from the old ship they stood on,

"There's just something...horrible about this place that Umbra didn't want anyone else to know! But...I just can't remember what it is! Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" Chavonnie said

Magpie managed to notice something was clutched in Umbra's hand. Curious, she approached it and opened the hand, wincing as the fingers broke away. She held in her hands a small piece of metal that looked like a computer chip. She raised an eyebrow then looked to Chavonnie who was still grieving at her lost mind giving the girl a clear view of the back of the android's head and the opening for a memory chip.

"Chavonnie," Magpie said. "I think I've found your mind!" She rushed to the android and inserted her mind back in its proper place.

"Whoa! Maggie! Your hands are cold! You-" Her eyes suddenly started blinking rapidly as the part took effect. "Hello! Let's see, Maggie, I was just thinking...thinking? I can think! It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Umbra's pulled my memory chip so I could never tell anyone about her booby trap!" At that exact moment, explosions were heard above. "Speaking of which..."

All the cheering in the core stopped and everyone turned their eyes to the domed rock ceiling. "What's the meaning of this!?" Vic shouted. Suddenly, fiery explosions went off at the base of a particularly large stalactite hanging above them.

"Chavonnie, what's going on!?" Magpie asked urgently.

"Umbra's wanted to make sure no one would ever steal her treasure," Chavonnie stuttered. "So she rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Myth Busters' explosions' special!" The stalactite was blown off its foundation and hurtled down, ready to collide with the core causing a lot of treasure to slide down to Oblivion,

"Chavonnie!" Magpie shouted, running to the ship's control panel. "You go back and help Strike, my sisters and the Captain! If I'm not back in ten minutes, leave without me!"

"Oh, no!" Chavonnie pulling on her shoulders. "I'm not gonna leave my buddy Magpie behind!" She then rounded and gave the android the fiercest glare she could manage. "Unless she looks at me like that. Bye Magpie!" She jumped off of the ship and made for the portal.

"No! No! No!" Vic cried, clawing at the gold rushing past him like a landslide and falling into oblivion. Every bit of Umbra's gold fell to the boiling hot magma and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The remainder of his crew rushed toward the portal and out of there, the treasure lost and their courage with it. "Get back here you cowards! I'll see you all keelhauled!" His threats just couldn't compare to the raging inferno the pirates faced now. But then Vic realized that Magpie wasn't among them. His red eye scanned the area, which was difficult through the debris until it landed on the girl. He was standing on the deck of an old ship.

An old ship filled with _treasure_.

Vic managed a grin and set off for the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beastia, Artemis, Apolla and Strike were still under guard on the solar sailor, oblivious to the goings on in the planet's center. The one pirate guard kept watch over them with a rifle, a little annoyed that he had been chosen to stay behind while the others bathed in treasure.

Strike sighed suddenly. "I'm so sorry everyone. I wish I could be more helpful to you all."

"Don't be daft," Beastia said gently. "You've been very helpful, truly. We'd have been killed by that Black Hole if it wasn't for you."

"I just feel like such a useless weakling. I've always dreamed of an adventure like this. And now that it's here..."

"You're not useless." Beastia said firmly. "At least...not to me."

As Strike was feeling sorry for himself, he noticed that his hand's had somehow, come loose,

"...With abnormal thin wrists!" Strike said suddenly getting a plan, he pretended that his hands were tied again,

"Um excuse me miss tiny ugly brat!" Strike called out to the guard who was Kitten, "Why do you carry a gun all the time compensating for something!" That got Kitten mad,

"WHY YOU LITTLE-?!" Kitten roared,

"Oh I'm sure you will but quick question!" Strike said suddenly he pointed a laser gun at Kitten, "This yours?"

"Uhhh?" Kitten just said.

Back on the ship, Magpie continued to work on getting the old vessel working. Connecting two cables together, the engines roared to life after many years. It began to rise off the ground once again, carrying a heck of a lot of treasure with it.

"Yes! We did it Morph!" Magpie exclaimed. Morph2 chirped happily.

"Magpie!" She whipped around at Vic's voice. There he stood on the deck, looking at the treasure on board. The very last of Umbra's gold, the rest gone over into the depths. "Aren't you a clever girl?" he said, approaching her. Magpie backed away, brought out her energy bo staff and pointed it at Ross.

"Get...back!" she warned. Vic just stared, then slowly became angry.

"I like you, girl," he whispered, advancing further. "But I've come too far to let you stand between me and my treasure." Magpie held the bo staff but knew she could never hurt Vic. She could do nothing as he came closer.

The ship was knocked away by one of the lasers and Vic and Magpie were rocked over board. The cyborg managed to grab hold of the rail and land on solid ground but Magpie flew over into a crevice, knocking against the wall before grabbing a handhold, nearly dislocating a shoulder in the process. A flaming abyss lay right below her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Vic growled. He kept the ship he hung onto stationary with the strength of his bionic arm before it could get away from him. The last of the treasure was on that ship. If he lost that, he'd lose his entire purpose in life. And he wasn't about to let that happen! With all the effort he could muster, he pulled the ship. But, suddenly, his old friend Morph2 zipped to his face, spouting gibberish with great alarm and motioning toward Magpie, who was hanging for her life.

"Magpie!" Vic gasped. She was too far away for him to reach as long as he held the ship. Vic could help her, but it would mean letting go of the ship and giving up the treasure. Magpie was beginning to slip. Vic clenched his teeth, looking between the gold that he had spent a lifetime searching for and the friend that he had grown so close to.

"Oh, blast me for a fool!" Vic said,

He released the ship from his grasp and dove to catch Magpie just before she lost her grip. "Don't worry, Girl!", Vic smiled, hoisting her up. "I got ya!" Behind him, a huge stalactite fell through the ship, igniting the engines in flame, obliterating the last of the loot of a thousand worlds.

"No time to rest!" Vic panted. "Especially not in a place like this!" Dodging falling debris and hopping over the shifting core plates, they ran through the portal before the small map of the universe, with the planet's centre burning behind them. But as they looked upon the planet's surface, they found it wasn't any better. The entire world was coming apart at the seams. The earth cracked and shifted, large chunks of it rose above the others. Jets of searing hot flame shot out from the magma flow. There was no way they could get to the solar sailor through this.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Magpie asked hopefully.

"This is where my plan ends," Vic said.

"Ahoy, mates!" They all looked to the sky for the source of the voice. Though the embers and fires descended the _C.S.R. Legacy _crewed by all their friends: Beastia, Artemis, Apolla, Strike and, of course, Chavonnie "Need a lift?" Strike asked as he piloted. "Hop aboard! Fare starts at twenty dollars!"

"Aloha, Magpie!" Chavonnie called from the wheel deck. "Hurry up! We've got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet destruction!" Their eyes widened at the android's news.

"So get your butts on board!" Artemis shouted even though it sent waves of pain up and down her spine. Strike brought the ship along the broken earth and Vic and Magpie hopped on deck.

"Get us out of here, Strike!" Beastia ordered. With her arm still injured she couldn't pilot the ship herself and was forced to rely on Strike since Artemis and Apolla could barely stand up without falling over. Strike punched the rockets and the Legacy took off along the dying world, avoiding the flying pieces of rock and the streaming flames as best he could.

A flying rock suddenly crashed into one of their sails, breaking the entire piece off. The Legacy's speed decreased at the loss of one of its sails.

"Thruster capacity down thirty-percent, Captain!" Chavonnie announced, typing away at the control panel. Strike came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Thirty-percent?" he repeated, running the calculations through his head. "That means we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time!"

"We're going to die!" Morph1 cried.

Magpie wasn't about to give up hope yet. "We gotta go back!" Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "There's a portal back there! It can get us out of here!" She ran below deck while everyone looked back to the retreating portal that lead to the planet's core, which by now had become a raging inferno of flaming death. Magpie re-emerged from below. In her hands was a solar surfer.

"We're not going to," she said as she prepped the board. "Cause I'm going to open a different door!" Vic saw where she was going with this idea. He zoomed his eye to the portal where the map that changed the portal's location to anywhere in the universe. It could work.

"Listen to the girl!" Vic shouted. "It's our only ticket off this rock alive!"

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet destruction!" Chavonnie announced. Magpie hopped on the rail with her board and Vic helped her along.

"Keep the ship heading for the portal no matter what happens!" she told the cyborg. Vic stared at his friend. Not long ago he had been the one giving the orders to her. He couldn't be more proud. With determination and courage, Magpie launched the board.

"Well you heard her! Turn this Floating Bath Tub around!" Vic said, Beastia just stared wondering if it would work but it was their only shot,

"Strike, take us out through the portal," She said,

"Yes Captain," Strike said as he turned the ship around, meanwhile Magpie, was constantly dodging Rising and Falling Debris, but thanks to Years of flying Solar Sailer's, where paying off, The Legacy wasn't having much luck barely missing Obstacle's,

"Narrow to the right, The Right!" Beastia said trying to back seat drive,

"I know! I know, can you just let me drive!" Strike said, as her drove the ship to the portal,

"25 SECONDS!" Chavonnie shouted, with that the Engine on Magpie's solar sailer, died out, she tried to start it up again, but it wouldn't respond,

"No!" She said as she started to fall down a huge canyon, as the ship was passing over it,

"Come on Magpie!" Vic said,

"17 SECOND'S!" Chavonnie shouted, without another choice, Magpie slammed the back of the solar sailer into one of the wall's creating a huge amount of Spark's, the heat from those spark's reignited the engine, sending Magpie straight up and out of the Canyon, with the Legacy right behind her,

"5! 4! 3! 2!" Chavonnie shouted, just as Magpie touched the button for Toontressor Spaceport.

* * *

We find ourselves in the blackness of space, when suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere, and Magpie and the Legacy just made it out, and were heading for Toontressor Spaceport,

"Wahoo! Yeah!" Magpie cheered, as she landed on the ship she high fived Vic,

"Haha! Didn't I say she had greatness in her!" Vic said, even the tied up pirate's cheered, Strike and Beastia then hugged each other and then smiled at each other, and Magpie landed on the ship,

"A little unusual, but very effective, I think I think I'll recommend you for the Interstellar academy, they could use someone like you!" Beastia said with a smile,

"Just wait till your mom hears about this, of course we will leave out the very dangerous things!" Strike said,

"You did it Mags! You did it!" Artemis and Apolla yelled in unison as they hugged her but then almost fainted from the pain.

"You still did it." Artemis said with a weak smile as she and Apolla sat down again.

"Magpie that was UNFORGETTABLE, I know you don't like touching, but get ready for hug girl!" Chavonnie said before giving Magpie a hug and to her surprise she hugged her back,

"Hey you hugged me back, Ah I said I wouldn't cry!" Chavonnie said before starting to cry, Magpie noticed that Vic and Morph2 were gone, they were in the longboat hanger,

"Morphy we gotta make tracks!" Vic said,

"You never quit do you," She said,

"Ah Magpie, just uh making sure our last longboat was secure," Vic said making a very weak knot, Magpie then walked over and made a much better knot,

"That outta do it," Magpie said, as Vic chuckled,

"I taught you to well!" Vic said, with a slight smile, while Magpie was smiling in the inside,

"Now uh, isn't a really good time for me to go to the slammer, if you won't let me go, do it for Morphy, he's a free spirit, being in a cage would break the little guys heart," Vic said, as Magpie stared at them she noticed Morph2 giving her the Puppy Dog eyes before smiling, and pressing the hatch opening button, and untying the rope,

"Hey why don't you come with us?" Vic said, as Morph2 transformed into a pirate hat and landed on Magpie's head, "You and me, Vic and Magpie, full of ourselves and no tie's to anyone!"

"Heh, you know when I first got on this boat I would have taken that offer up in a second," Magpie said while she took Morph2 off her head, "But, I met this cyborg, and he told me to chart my own course. That's what I'll do! Besides who would take care of Artemis and Apolla when I'm gone?" with that Vic smiled,

"So what do you see off that bow of yours?" Vic asked, Magpie smiled,

"A future," She said, as Vic chuckled,

"Look at you, glowing like a Keeper in her prime!" Vic said as both him and Magpie started to tear up, "You're gonna rattle the stars you are Magpie!" With that the two friends hugged for probably the last time, when they stopped Morph2 started to cry, turning into a puddle,

"Hey Morphy, don't worry I'll see you around!" Magpie said, Morph2 then Licked her cheek before hopping on Vic's shoulders, Vic then faced his friend,

"Morph, I have a job for you," Vic said, "I need you to keep an eye on this young pup and her litter mates," Magpie then smiled,

"Will you do that for me?" Vic asked, with that Morph2 saluted Vic and then hopped on Magpie's shoulder, as Vic got on the longboat, started to leave the ship,

"Oh yeah catch!" Vic shouted as he tossed to Magpie, the last of Umbra's treasure, "It's for your mom, so you can fix that Inn," Vic said winking,

"Take care, Pirate," Magpie said with a smile,

"Why Magpie when have I never," Vic said, laughing as he took off, while Vic disappeared Magpie and Morph2 looked on.

A few hours later the Legacy had landed on Toontressor spaceport, while a crowd where already there so was Raven, looking for the girls, when Magpie found her and they hugged, Meanwhile Morph2 was sitting on Magpie's head again, a few days later the Toon Inn, was as good as new, where everyone was celebrating. Artemis, Apolla, Beastia, Strike, Chavonnie and Raven and a huge amount of people, when suddenly the front door's opened revealing Robo-Cop1 and Robo-Cop2 who showed to everyone Magpie...wearing an Naval Officer's suit, as everyone cheered, Magpie shook hands with Robo-Cop1 as Robo-Cop2 saluted, with that everyone began to party, Everyone was Cheering, Laughing, Dancing and many more, As Magpie smiled at the happiness, that her mom was showing, she stared out of the window, where the cloud's seemed to form the Person that had Help change her, Victor 'Vic' Stone.

The End

* * *

**Me: Man for a one shot this thing is long but I still hope I did the movie credit. Well I'm sure you all want to be moving on with your lives so I'll just be letting you go. Chavonnie26 GO!**


End file.
